Can you break through
by extremeshan81
Summary: Shannon hires a new tattoist at his shop and they become good friends. Shannon finds himself falling in love and their friends can see the unspoken connection, but H has something holding her back,her walls are up. Can Shannon break through? Shannon/OC
1. There may be trouble ahead

Fanfiction

_**Hi, this is my first fan fic so please be patient with me. Sorry this first chapter is very short but it is just the intro. Chap 2 is up and is longer. Please bear with me. Thanx**_

**Can you break through?**

The bell above the shop signalled a new entrant. Shannon groaned and pulled himself away from his conversation with Jeff,

"_Who the hell is that, it's lunchtime"_

Shannon made his way through his shop towards the front counter. He wasn't in the mood for visitors today; he hadn't seen Jeff in weeks, since the suspension and he missed their little chats. Looking up to see who had interrupted his quality time with his best mate, Shannon encountered a pair of emerald eyes so clear they reminded him of the ocean. On further inspection, these eyes were framed by shoulder length jet black hair and full pink lips. He had no idea who this stranger was, but she had him mesmerized with one look.

The slight cough she gave brought him to his senses.

"_Um…h-hi"_ he stuttered. Pull yourself together Shan, he reprimanded.

"_How can I help?"_

"_I'm H.. um Heather, well H really, nobody calls me by my real name" _she babbled _"I'm here for the interview, we spoke on the phone" _

At this pause in the conversation, Shannon knew he should be saying something, but the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be rendering him temporarily mute.

"_Nice to meet you H" _a deep voice came from behind Shannon _"Don't mind Shan.. he forgets his manners sometimes" _Jeff said.

H laughed at this and offered her hand in greeting. Jeff returned the compliment and motioned to the back room _"Come through, I'll put the kettle on"._

Shannon, realising that he needed to move, shook himself out of his reverie and shuffled to the doorway that Jeff and H had just disappeared through.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, number 2 is up also. Please read x**_


	2. The butterflies

**_I thought I may as well put chapter 2 up now. I hope you like it. _**

**Can you break though 2**

Shannon stood at the doorway watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He had always envied the Jeff for the way he found it effortless to speak to anybody. Jeff was a friendly person, warm and charming, but never offensive, he was a toucher and for some reason people were comfortable with that. At present, he had H giggling over some bad joke.

"_There you are" _

Jeff said as he handed H her cup of tea, which H placed on the small table available.

"_Shall we get this interview started then?" _Shannon, having finally found his voice, enquired.

"_Of course, where do you want me?"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Sorry, I mean where would you like to conduct the interview?" _H giggled.

"_Um..well here will do, if that's alright, it's gonna be kinda informal. I mean, I've already read your CV and spoken to you at length on the phone. You are what I have been looking for, um..exactly what I have been wanting, what we all want, uh I mean what I need. Oh crap, I didn't mean that, well I mean, we do want you, but not in the sexual sense, not that there is anything wrong with you, I wouldn't mind…oh Christ I'm rambling now!"_

Shannon stopped talking; he was just digging himself into a bigger hole. He glanced at Jeff, who was trying, but failing, to hide his amusement. Shannon noticed H's expression was that of mild panic and confusion. Damn, he couldn't keep looking into those eyes. He tried again.

"_What I was trying to say, unsuccessfully, was that I would love to offer you the job here, if you still want it, that is. It would be real nice to have a female tattooist round here, if only to keep the men in check"_

Shannon could feel the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead and the silence filling the air as he awaited her answer seemed to stretch for miles.

"_I would love the job, thank you for taking the time to er.. interview me, as it were. I better be off then, it's been.." _H paused_ "An experience. Thanks again Mr Moore"_

H offered her hand to Shannon as she rose to leave. As their hands linked in the gesture, H felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and her stomach flipped. Christ girl, get a grip! Her heart was thumping in her chest and her mouth was dry, making it difficult to swallow. She held Shannon's gaze until he dropped his. Something about his green eyes made her revert back to her teenage years; she needed to get out of here fast she realised.

"_Shannon, call me Shannon. It was a pleasure to meet you, see you on Monday about ten"_

"_Bye Shannon, bye Jeff"_

H waved and walked towards the door, trying to move her feet as fast as her brain wanted them to move, reaching for the handle on the front door, H pulled the door open and took a much needed breath of air as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

Shannon watched as she walked away, he was rooted to the spot and he was struggling to control the thoughts running through his head.

"_Good choice with that one man, she's nice" "But seen as you are struggling to breath right and your face is the colour of brick, I'm gonna guess that you know that already"_

Shannon groaned at Jeff's words.

"_Christ Jeff, I'm in trouble aren't I?"_

**_Please read & review, I would really like to know whether it is worth continuing. Thanx H xx_**


	3. Boy's night in

A big thank you if you are still reading my fic

_**A big thank you if you are still reading my fic. This chapter is for background, I know it's short but I needed to put it in.**_

"_Shan..Shan,SHANNON!"_

Shannon turned to Matt, annoyed that his friend had interrupted his daydream.

"_What?"_

"_Dude, the beers and chips.. are you bringing them or what?"_

"_Yeah, on my way"_

Matt raised his eyebrows at his younger brother and stifled a laugh.

"_He's got it bad, I wish I had been there to see exactly what happened"_

"_Matt, it was hilarious; I haven't seen Shan react to a girl like that since Poppy Jackson in sixth grade"_

Jeff and Matt found themselves on the receiving end of a smack to the back of the head, signalling Shannon's return to the living room.

"_Ya'll need to quit yapping about me, I'll admit, physically she's nice, but that's as far as it goes, alright?"_

Jeff eyed his childhood friend cautiously. It was true; he hadn't seen Shannon be that flustered in female company for years, not even with his first wife Crystal. But Crystal was a different story; she and Shannon were childhood sweethearts and, in Jeff's view, were more like friends than lovers when they got married. Sure, they loved each other, but they weren't _in love_ with each other. When Shannon divorced Crystal, he told Jeff that he married Crystal because she was the safe option, that he didn't think anyone else would have him. Jeff would love to see him happy, he hoped that this wasn't just a physical attraction; he hadn't missed the reaction from H either.

"_Well.. we will see come Monday won't we?"_

"_Hey Shan, I feel the need for a tattoo on Monday, I might just have to pop in and see you"_

"_Matt, if you want a tattoo that's cool, I have a brand new artist who I hear is very good" _Shannon teased _"Now can we quit talking about it, it's my turn to beat you at pool"_

_**Sorry it's short. It was for background on Shannon really.**_

_**Please, please read and review x**_

_**Thanx x**_


	4. Relax, take it easy

"For God sake" "For God sake"

H was getting annoyed with herself now. She hadn't slept a wink last night, she was too nervous. Finally getting out of her redundant bad at 6am, H had showered and was already trying on her seventh outfit. Why did she care what he thought anyway? It's not like she was trying to attract his attention, nothing was going to happen, even if she wanted it to, she wouldn't let it. No scrap that, she couldn't let it happen.

"Right H, deep breaths, find something practical to wear and be done with it"

Saying it out loud wasn't helping. She couldn't seem to concentrate on the practicality; she wanted to look good for him, even if she shouldn't be harbouring those feelings. This was the last thing she wanted to happen. The thoughts she had been having about Shannon were ridiculous, she just found him physically attractive that's all, which would go away the first time she witnessed him belch, right? H hoped so, moving to the USA was supposed to be a new start for her, new beginnings, far enough away as if somehow the miles between her and.. Well the miles were supposed to be her barrier. God, she hoped it worked.

Sighing, H re-evaluated the situation. So, I have had no sleep and my bedroom looks like I have been raided. But, on the plus side, I have a fabulous new job and every chance in the world to turn my life around and be a success.

H glanced at her watch, noticing that it was now a quarter past nine, she threw on her low slung hipster jeans and her trademark black vest, grabbing her purse and the keys to her rental, she made her way out of the cute little house she was renting.

In the car on the way to the shop, H turned on the radio and settled back into her seat. The drive from her house to the shop would take a little over ten minutes, so she had time to grab a coffee and prepare herself for the day that lay ahead.

H parked in a bay behind the shop and made her way across the road to the coffee house. Paying for her latte, she headed for the window seat. H had been doing some serious thinking on the way over, she knew how she had to play this .She had always been 'one of the boys' back home, ever since she was a little girl, she was mostly uncomfortable around girls, so blending in with the men would suit her just fine. If she could form a close bond with the guys whilst Shannon was on the road, then it wouldn't be too hard focusing on them instead of him. She really couldn't afford to let anyone in, so if being slightly standoffish with Shannon was what it was gonna take, then it had to be done. H decided that she would go with that option, she was all out of any other suitable ideas.

Placing her coffee cup on the counter and mumbling a 'thank you' to the attendant, H took a deep breath, planted a smile onto her face and made her way across to the shop.

"_Well, here goes nothing…"_


	5. Scratch the surface if you dare

4

4

Shannon sat in the staff room clock watching, every second that ticked by seemed to signify another heartbeat. This girl had him in a real spin and he found himself lying awake for hours after Jeff and Matt had left last night. His mind was so confused, on the one hand he was trying to think of ways to avoid his new employee, lest the temptation to explore his feelings became too much. But on the other, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering just exactly what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips, to run his fingers through that glorious hair or maybe just a little slip of the hand under her…

"Morning Shannon. I'm all ready for the guided tour"

Where in the hell had she appeared from?

"Morning H"

"Uh.. I have asked Dave to show you round while I am gone, I have a house show in Louisiana in like 2 days so I need to get packing for my flight, just wanted to stay around to make sure you got your bearings first"

Shannon couldn't help but look into those beautiful eyes. I f only she knew what she was doing to him, Jeff was right, the last time he felt this strongly was Poppy, but that's because she touched his thing.. By accident in the lunch queue on a Tuesday, but she touched it all the same.

H couldn't help but smile, damn this man was infectious. Remembering her earlier pep talk, H straightened up.

"Thanks, show me too him and we can both get on"

"Uh.. Do you want a coffee first?"

"We always grab a coffee in the morning, helps us relax you know, it's kind of a bonding thing"

H rolled her eyes; this was going to be way harder than she thought. Quit being so nice Mr Moore and just let me get on with my plan dammit.

"I just had one and 'bonding' isn't really my thing"

"Come on, we are all friends here, one coffee can't hurt right?"

"I just had one, no thank you"

Shannon, noting with relief that the guys had just arrived, tried a different tact"

"Okay, well how about a juice, maybe tea… I want to get to know you better, we are all family here"

The last comment made H bristle. She could see the red flooding her eyesight and she couldn't help what came next.

"Shannon. I don't want your tea, coffee, juice or your goddamn 'bonding'"

"I also don't want any intimate little chats or any chance to 'get to know you better', I came here to work and I would like to assume you hired me on my merit"

"If I wanted a chat about my childhood, or where I came from or anything of the like, I would have gone to the Samaritans, can we please just get on, you said ten right?"

Chest heaving, H stared at Shannon, hoping to God that she hadn't just lost her job. She wanted to be standoffish, but not rude. If only he knew what demons he was awakening when he mentioned that filthy word…

"Christ! I was only trying to be friendly, chill H"

"Sorry, I'm just not into mixing business with pleasure, that's all"

Shannon felt a strong hand on his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief knowing that Dave and Courtney had entered the room

"Hey Dave, this is our new artist I was telling you about, you can take it from here right?"

Shannon exited the room at top speed, not caring that he didn't give H the chance to introduce herself. What was wrong with that women, he was only trying to be nice and she just bit his head off. Maybe the upcoming trip away to Louisiana would do him good. He and Jimmy were battling for the Tag Team championships on the show, they were scheduled to lose, but it would set up a rivalry that would run all the way through to the Great American Bash.

Twisting his blonde and black hair into a ponytail, Shannon reached for his mobile and hit 2 on his speed dial. Jeff answered almost immediately.

"That did not go well, I'm going to need your help"

7pm was fast approaching and Shannon couldn't wait to get home tonight. Jeff and Matt had come and bailed him out earlier, making H laugh within 30 minutes of their arrival. He didn't get why she would let them in, but not him. Had he offended her?

Walking through to the staff room, he noticed her sitting with her head in her hands. He could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye and she was muttering the words "Not again".

Shannon left Dave to close up so he could head home. The slip of paper in his hand slotted by her workstation, he walked silently towards the door.


	6. It's all coming back to me

6

6

Peeling off her gloves, H waved good bye to the last customer of the day. Locking the front door behind them, she made her way through to the staff room.

"Coffee, black with 2 sugars right?"

"Dave, you're an angel, thanks"

H gratefully accepted the steaming cup before sinking down onto the sofa; it had been a long day. The last month here had flown by, the shop was so busy it really was a wonder that they managed with just the three of them before H arrived. She knew it was due to Shannon's fame that the shop was so popular, his wrestling career brought the majority of the customers in and it had ensured the success of the shop. H didn't mind it though, the fans that came by were just following their idol and they really were no trouble. She had since learnt from Dave and Courtney exactly how to respond diplomatically to the questions that they asked about Shannon and his life.

Ah, Shannon, she had barely seen him since her first day, mostly just for five minutes here and there when he popped in to check on things between house shows. They had exchanged a few 'Hellos' and a nod of the head to each other, but that's as far as their relationship went. H knew she had upset him with her comments on that first day and sometimes she regretted making them knowing the impact, but it had had the desired effect and she couldn't change that now.

Walking over to her workstation, H ran her fingertips lightly over the ageing slip of paper taped to the stand. She had found it placed on her worktop on her second day here. She had only been assisting the first day so she hadn't been near her workstation, so she couldn't be sure who had left it for her, but she liked to believe that it was Shannon. The note simply read _**'Halve of doing anything; is believing that you can'**_If only the person who had left the note knew how profound those words were to her. It was such a lovely gesture to make, whether everybody was initiated in the same way she didn't know, but it was touching all the same.

Looking up at the clock she saw it read twenty past seven, time to go. Dave and Courtney had already left for the night as they were meeting friends for a drink and H had offered to lock up, they had asked her to come, but she gave her usual negative response, offering up the excuse that she had other plans already. The truth is she would love to go out, but socialising after work meant running the risk of getting too close to people and that's when they started asking questions, questions that she just couldn't answer.

H started with a jump as she heard the door open and close.

"_What the hell..."_

Stepping gingerly round the doorframe, H peered into the darkened reception. She spied a dark shadow against the far wall by the door; they were moving their arms up and down, obviously looking for something around it. That's when it hit, the visions were returning and filling her head, musty darkened rooms and the black shadows, she could feel the walls closing in on her as the whites of their eyes found her, staring directly into her own eyes, Christ they knew where she was, she could hear the clip of their footsteps as they approached… H was finding it difficult to breathe now as the fear began taking a hold of her again. Not again, she pleaded, please God not again. As a strong hand wrapped its way round her waist, H tried to scream and then it all went black….


	7. I can't catch my breath

7

7

Shannon sat on the stool across the room from her, staring at her sleeping form. She had yet to come round and he was getting a little worried. He had only come by the shop to pick up some papers; he wasn't expecting anybody to still be here. He knew that he must have startled her, it would have startled anyone, but it was the sheer panic in her eyes and the almost inaudible prayer that she had sent up before passing out in his arms that was bothering him. _**'Not again, please God not again'**_what the hell did that mean? She was obviously afraid of something, something that had taken place before? She was hiding something, trying to bury it, he knew that now, the question was, what.

Shannon noticed her stirring and slowly made his way over, being careful not to get too close, he didn't want to scare her again. H opened her eyes and looked around cautiously, her eyes suddenly growing wide as she spotted Shannon looking down upon her. Sweeping the back of his fingers gently across her cheek in an impulsive gesture, he smiled at her, the need to gather her up into his arms and protect her suddenly overwhelming.

"_Hey sleepyhead"_

"_Sorry I scared you back there, I didn't think anybody would still be in the shop…How are ya feeling?_

H pulled herself upright, the blanket that Shannon had tenderly placed over her falling from her shoulders; exposing the smooth peachy skin of her arms.

"_Fine thank you…it was a busy day and I was…still trying to clear up before I left for the night"_

H haltered in her attempt to explain, she looked directly into Shannon's eyes, as if unsure quite what or how much to say.

"_Anyway, I'm gonna get off now, it's late and I have things to do, so..."_

Removing herself from the sofa, H reached for her belongings. Pulley her jersey over her head she began moving towards the door. Pausing in her journey, she turned back around to Shannon.

"_Shan, did I... before I passed out, did I say anything to you?"_

Shannon looked at her, her green eyes were pleading with him to give her the answer she needed. A thousand thoughts were running through his head, she looked so fragile right now; he desperately wished they were closer so he could get her to open up to him. Taking a step forward towards her, Shannon took a deep breath before continuing.

"_H, what brought you here, to NC?"_

"_I don't understand what you mean Shan"_

Stepping closer, Shannon inhaled the sweet smell of her and closed his eyes, trying to store this memory, in case he never got the chance again.

"_Listen, I know we didn't get off to the best start, we seem to rub each other up the wrong way"_

"_But I would really, really like us to be friends and… well friends let each other in, tell me what it is that you are so frightened of, what you are running from, it might help"_

H brought herself so close to him that Shannon thought he may faint himself. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her hands were trembling as she cupped his face. Stroking a thumb over his lips, she leant forward so that her lips were a mere inch from his. Shannon held his breath, it felt like little bolts of electricity were running through his blood stream, he had the feeling that he was falling. He was falling into her and he couldn't stop himself.

"_You wanna save me Shannon?"_

"_How are you gonna save me from myself?"_

She was away from him before he could react. As she reached the exit, she turned to him and smiled. Then she was gone. Shannon stood stock still, trying to digest what had just happened. He hardly knew her, she had made sure of that, but he felt like he couldn't live without her. He didn't know what she meant by her last comment, but he'd seen the silent tears fall down her cheeks and she left and he knew she felt something too.


	8. Come closer to me

_**First off, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it x**_

_**My apologies it has taken so long to update, I had writers block!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**_

**Shannon's POV**

"_I know its Friday night Jeff, but I got stuff to do man"_

Shannon listened to the pleading voice on the other end of the line, he loved spending Friday nights with his mates, but he had paperwork to sort for the shop that he really needed to get done.

"_No, no other reason other than I gotta get this done, but I'll catch you tomorrow for the BBQ dude, I promise"_

Shannon placed the phone back down and stared at the paperwork currently spread out on his coffee table. Sighing, he made his way through to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Opening the bottle, Shannon leant against his worktop and looked out of the window, the sky was pitch black already, but clear, meaning the stars were out in force tonight. I wonder which one I should be wishing upon, Shannon mumbled to himself.

**Heather's POV**

Wiping her tears away from her face with the back of her hand, H eased herself up from the floor and stood on shaky legs. Having driven at break neck speed to get home, she had run up the porch and closed the door behind her, slumping down against it and letting the tears fall. She hadn't cried since the day it happened, she just hadn't been able to, but today's events seemed to have set it all free, her grief washing over her now like a tidal wave. The self contained bubble created all those months back had been shattered. Damn that man she thought, I was doing so well and he comes along and I can't seem to keep myself in control. Shannon was eliciting such strong emotions from within her; she knew that if she got too close to him, she would be in trouble. He seemed so sincere, but he wouldn't understand and even if he did, she couldn't put him in such a position, she couldn't put anyone in that position, ever. It was so unfair; through no fault of her own she had become a recluse, a loner, resigned to a lonely existence forever.

"_I had it all once; I had it all and now look at me"_

Unable to pull herself out of her current mood, H grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack and some sleeping pills. She made her way up the stairs into her bedroom; this will help me sleep she thought, as she tapped two pills into her mouth and washed them down with the cool liquid. Slumping down onto the bed, H closed her eyes and started to drift.

**Shannon's POV**

Signing off on the last piece of paperwork, Shannon closed the folder and glanced at the clock. Quarter to eleven, was it too late to ring her and try and sort things out? As much as he had tried, Shannon couldn't seem to get H out of his mind. After tonight's episode, she looked so scared, like little girl lost, he couldn't help thinking that the bold statements and the spiky comments were a front. All of his staff loved her, she was funny and kind-hearted, but nobody really knew anything about her. For instance, nobody knew where she had been before she moved to Whispering Pines, she never mentioned any other workplaces and if asked about her family she simply changed the conversation. Family, that was what Shannon had told her they all were in NC, was that the word that had infuriated her that first day? Jeff and Matt loved her to bits, but no matter how many invites they gave her, she always refused them, same went for Dave and Courtney. Did she have a family back where she came from that she no longer contacted? Was it because of a particularly bad upbringing, maybe with a violent parent, hence the reaction today? That could well be it, he thought.

Shannon decided not to bother ringing, he would just go round to her place, he had her address on file somewhere, and he wanted to sort things out face to face.

Pulling up to the side of the road, Shannon switched off the ignition and rested his head against the steering wheel. He was convinced that this was a good idea on the way over here, but now, sitting outside her house, he wasn't so sure. He was so desperate to see her, to sort things out between them. But what if she didn't want to see him, what if she wanted to have nothing more to do with him? Or maybe she had a husband or boyfriend in there that he didn't know about? How the hell would he explain his presence on her doorstep so close to midnight.

Deciding now that this late night visit was ludicrous, Shannon went to turn the key in the ignition, but something made him stop suddenly. Glancing back towards the house, Shannon was sure he spotted something move in the darkness. Looking closer at the bushes that surrounded the front porch, the hairs on the back of Shannon's neck stood up and a chill went down his spine as Shannon as he realised he wasn't imagining it.

Shattered glass lay strewn across his front seat and the cold night air whistled through the hole in the smashed car window. Shannon kept his head down, still not daring to move, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in his ears.

"_What the hell..."_

Clearly he had startled someone in the middle of something and he had paid the price for it. That was one hell of a warning. After taking aim at his car, the figure had obviously jumped into a waiting car and sped off, if the sound of screeching tyres and smell of burning rubber were anything to go by. Straightening up and brushing himself down, Shannon shook his head to clear it. Blood was trickling from his eye and he could taste a metallic taste in his mouth as a result of hitting his head as he ducked, but there was no real harm done, thankfully.

Looking towards the house, Shannon suddenly remembered the reason for him being out here at this time of night in the first place. Shaken from the events that had just taken place, but determined to check that H was alright, Shannon eased out of the vehicle and stepped towards the house.

"_H"_

"_H, please answer the door, I need to know if you are alright"_

Fist raised ready to bang on the door once more, Shannon nearly fell through into H as she yanked the door open.

"_What the hell is your problem Shan?"_

Stepping forward, Shannon threw his arms around H. Thank God she was okay.

"_I thought... well I thought maybe you were in some kind of trouble after..."_

"_After what? Shannon, what are you babbling about? And why is your face covered in blood, what the hell is going on here?"_

"_H, please just let me in and I'll explain everything"_

Eyeing him cautiously, H relented and stepped aside to grant Shannon access. Stepping past her, Shannon made his way into the quaint living room, coming to rest in a large wicker rocking chair by the window. Turning round, Shannon watched as H locked the front door before heading toward the kitchen, exiting moments later with a flannel and a bowl of hot water. Kneeling in front of Shannon she dipped the flannel into the water before touching it to his eye.

"_I'll do this, you explain"_

Shannon began relaying the events to her as best he could, she would nod or utter an 'uh-huh' every now and then, until he came to the point in the tale where the figure shot at him. At this point her hand stilled half way back up to his face.

"_A figure, a man you mean? Outside my house? Oh God"_

"_H, do you know who it could have been? I don't think it was a regular burglary, not with you having your lights on. Do you"_

"_NO...I mean, why would I know who it was? It sounds like you...well I suppose like you were my saviour"_

"_Now sit still while I finish cleaning up your lip"_

H reached for the flannel and once again brought it up to Shannon's face to clear the blood. Fingers trembling H sat up on her knees and leaned in a little closer, as the flannel brushed against his lip Shannon inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire and he was finding it hard to control his heart rate, she was so close and he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Did I hurt you?"

H's voice was almost inaudible, the flannel dropped from her grasp as her hand shook. She watched as, eyes closed, Shannon lips quivered. God he was beautiful, she wanted to touch him, all she had to do was reach out. His eyes opened and locked upon hers, he moved forward on the chair and placed his hands either side of her face, brushing his thumb over her lips.

"H, I'm sorry in advance"

H had no time to react as Shannon brought his lips down upon hers. His full pink lips moved slowly against hers causing her to gasp, Shannon's tongue invaded her mouth and H responded willingly, a slow moan emanating from within. Shannon moved his hands down to her neck and her eyes snapped open, jumping back as if she had been burnt H got up to her feet and went to the door.

"You need to leave…now"

"H, please, I thought that …"

"I don't know what you thought Shannon and I don't much care either; right now you need to leave, please"

"I'll go if that's what you want, but don't tell me you don't feel the same as me, you kissed me back"

H said nothing and her eyes were avoiding Shannon's, getting up from the chair, Shannon walked towards the door. Standing on the doorstep, he turned to face H.

"There's a BBQ at Matt's house tomorrow. I'll pick you up at ten, we will finish this conversation then..."

Sensing her about to argue that she wasn't going, Shannon pressed on.

"No's not an option H, I'll see you at ten"

Turning on his heel, Shannon made his way back to his 4x4. H watched as he turned the key in the ignition and sped off without looking back.

_**Please read & review – thanx H**_

**_Really hope you enjoyed this one x_**


	9. Sunshine, secrets and shadows

First and foremost, a huge thank you to all of the following for your reviews, it means a lot to me; awprncss4386, DjDangerLuv

_**First and foremost, a huge thank you to all of the following for your reviews, it means a lot to me; **__awprncss4386__DjDangerLuvR__Inday__XtremeGirl619__ & SqueakyLittleKettle._

Secondly, news has reached me that Shannon Moore still doesn't belong to me – shocking, but unfortunately true. Apparently he belongs to himself and WWE. (Sob)

Hope you enjoy x

"She's really coming? Are you sure Shan? H, as in Miss 'thanks but no thanks' H?"

"Jeff, would I lie to you? I said she will be here and I promise that she will be here okay?"

"I'll believe it when I see it Shan, don't forget to pick up some crates on the way back"

Shannon watched as Jeff walked over to his brother shaking his head and giggling. He hadn't told either Jeff or Matt what had happened the night before, he didn't know how to explain it to them, or whether he wanted to. He didn't keep anything from his best friends, ever, but this was different, she was different.

Making his way back through Matt's house, Shannon pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled H's house. On the third ring, she answered.

"Hello"

"Hey shorty, you all ready for your taxi?"

"Morning Shannon, listen I'm real tired after everything that went on last night and I was thinking that maybe I could just…."

"Oh no Miss thing, I told you last night it ain't happening. I'll be there in ten minutes sharp"

"Fine"

As the phone line went dead, Shannon couldn't help but smile, he was gonna ensure she had a good time today, even if that meant he had to chain himself to her.

H closed the phone and turned her attention back to her bedroom. She wasn't lying when she had told Shannon she was tired just then. After he had left, H had made the call, the call she knew she had to make; no matter how much it was killing her right now. She was looking forward to the BBQ this afternoon, it would be a perfect day, it had to be, and she wasn't going to let on that it could be anything other.

A knock on the door brought her back to her senses, realising that it would be Shannon, she checked her reflection one last time before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs. If she had of looked back she would have seen it.

The car journey to Matt's house passed in silence. Shannon spoke only once to ask whether she wanted anything from the store, but it was a comfortable silence. H sensed that, if only for today, there would be a truce called between them and she was glad of that.

"Ready?"

Shannon addressed her as he held the car door open for her. H looked directly at him and smiled.

"Ready"

"Hey Jeff, told ya!"

Looking up from his seat in the garden, Jeff lifted his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the glaring sun. Spotting H waking through the patio doors, Jeff smiled and jumped up from his chair, running across the lawn towards her. Upon reaching her, Jeff scooped H up his arms and swung her around until she pleaded to be put down, complaining of motion sickness.

"Nice to see you too Jeffrey" H flashed him a smile.

Matt came over to greet her with a peck on the cheek and led her over to the chairs to join the rest of the group.

"I don't know how you did that man, she must have the hots for you or something"

"The feelings mutual dude"

Realising his slip, Shannon blushed crimson red and turned his face away from his best friend of 15 years. Christ, way to go idiot!

"Shan, dude, no need to be embarrassed, I definitely would, but I think Beth may kill me first"

"Hey, don't even think about it, I finally got somewhere with her last night and I don't plan to give away my chance"

"Last night huh?"

Noticing his friends amused expression and raised eyebrows; Shannon quickly put the record straight.

"Not what you think Jeff, it was just a kiss, that's all"

Shannon fixed his friend with a friendly glare and went over to join the crowd, Jeff following quickly behind, this was going to be a good day, he could feel it.


	10. I've got you, I won't let you go

_**A big thank you to the following for your reviews; **_DjDangerLuvR, awprncss4386.

_**Chapter 10 for your enjoyment**_

The smell of sausages and the sound of laughter filled the back yard. Jeff had insisted on cooking the BBQ, him and Matt had argued about it. According to Matt, Jeff couldn't cook toast, but Jeff was adamant that he was actually very good at BBQ's – then he burnt the sausages! Matt was now teasing his little brother mercilessly whilst re-cooking the food and the rest of the gathering found it hilarious.

_"You put the heat up too high Matt, that's the only reason why they burnt"_ Jeff whined.

_"How can you put the heat up too high on a BBQ numb nuts?"_ Shannon teased.

_"Back off Shan... you couldn't have done any better"_

_"That's why I didn't offer fruitcake. Aw… come on stop sulking"_

H sat back and listened to the banter between the boys, they were all so close it was heart-warming, no comment was ever meant to offend, just to tease and they were so comfortable with each other, like a little family. Ah, family, that damn word.

Shannon glanced over at H, she had been smiling at the group, but her face had clouded over now and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Reaching out his hand, Shannon grasped hers and squeezed, mouthing _'okay?'_ She gave a little nod and attempted to smile. Shannon knew he had to come up with something to keep her mind occupied; thinking for a moment, Shannon addressed the group.

_"Hey guys, who's up for a game of water ball?"_

Bingo! Mischievous grins appeared on the Hardy brothers faces, eyebrows raised, they looked at each other. Easing up from their chairs, they ran full pelt towards Shannon. Soaked through to the skin, Shannon emerged from the water.

_"Oh it's on bitches"_

Jeff and Matt stripped down to their shorts and dived into the pool swimming beneath the water, seconds later Shannon disappeared back under. Spluttering all three rose to the surface.

_"Come on in guys"_

H looked around as Ashley, Beth, Shane and co stripped down to their underwear and ran towards the pool, giggling she reached for her beer. Realising it was empty; she turned towards the cooler to grab another. Without warning, a strong pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from her feet.

_"You too Shorty"_

Panic rose in H's throat as she realised Shan was taking her towards the pool.

_"Shan... please, I can't... not joking Shan… Shannon, I CAN'T …"_

Too late, she was in. The fear had her paralysed, she was sinking beneath the water, and she was going to drown. Oh shit, not like this, she thought. Suddenly her head broke the surface of the water and she inhaled the fresh summer air. Sun blinding her, H tried to look where she was, praying that it was near the edge of the pool.

_"I've got you Shorty, I won't let you go, I promise"_

Shannon's voice was soft in her ear; his lips brushed against her neck as he held her body closer to his. Suddenly it seemed as if no one else was around, like they were the only ones there, she felt safe in his arms and she trusted him. She wanted to hold onto him and keep him close, if only for today.

"Hey guys, take a look"

The assembled crowd turned their attention to the two figures at the far end of the pool to whom Jeff was referring; both had their eyes closed, H resting her head against Shannon's strong chest as he gently nuzzled her neck. A picture could tell a thousand stories; this one was a good read.

_"Should we wake them up do you think?"_

_"No Matt, they'll join in when they are ready, it's taken too long for this to happen as it is, I'm not gonna be the one to spoil it"_

Matt took his brothers comment on board. Collecting the ball from the side of the pool he threw it over to Beth.

_"Pick your team little sis"_

Overhead the sky began to dim, the hint of a chill in the air. Jeff surveyed the group, everyone had had a fair bit too drink and they were all in good spirits, even H. He was glad they she and Shan were getting along so well, it was good to see his friend so happy, especially after what he had gone through last year with Crystal. Shannon caught his eye and the two friends shared a smile, knowing what they were saying to each other without words.

_"Hey guys, lets go inside and play some pool in the bar. It's getting chilly out here"_ Matt reasoned.

As the group trooped inside, H rose to follow when she felt Shannon place a hand on her arm. Turning around to face him, H suddenly felt nervous being alone with him.

_"Shorty wait…I just wanna say… well just that I've had a really good time today so far. Thanks for coming"_

_"I didn't have much of a choice now did I Sparky?"_

_"Sparky? My dad used to call me that"_

H inwardly cursed herself, she knew from previous conversations with Jeff that Shannon had lost his dad some time ago, she didn't know all the facts, just that he had been in an accident when Shan was just 12 and he died a few years back.

_"Sorry Shan, I didn't mean to upset you"_

Taking a step towards her, Shannon took her hand in his; looking down into her eyes he smiled.

_"You didn't upset me, sure I miss him, but my mum always said that the next person who called me that would be someone special. You are my someone special H"_

At that moment, H could think of nothing else but being with this man, she had lost her heart to him and she knew she would leave a trail of destruction behind, but she wanted him so badly right now, all that mattered was tonight, tomorrow would have to wait. Standing on her toes to reach, H placed her hands on Shannon's face and covered his mouth with hers, the electricity flowing through her veins at the sensation.

_"And you're mine Sparky. Come on lets join the others"_

Leading him by the hand, H headed back towards the house, a smile fixed on her face, ignoring the alarm bells sounding in her head.

_**Please read and review x**_

_**The next few chapters may take me a while, things are about to be revealed and I need to make sure I get it right before I put the chapters up. Please bear with me, it will be worth the wait.**_


	11. Time to say Goodbye

_**Massive thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, it makes writing these chapters every bit worthwhile. **_

_**Same as always, I don't own any of the people except my OC…..**_

_**Chapter 12 is a work in progress.**_

The cab came to a halt outside H's house and Shannon asked the driver to wait we he walked H to her door. Stood on the front porch, Shannon placed a light kiss on her lips.

_"Home, safe and sound, as promised"_

_"Thank you, not just for making sure I got home okay, but for today. It was perfect"_

_"You're welcome Shorty"_

Shannon kissed her once more, this time more passionately only pulling away when the driver honked the horn. Resting his head against her forehead Shannon sighed and laughed.

_"That's my cue to leave. Can I see you tomorrow? Please say yes"_

H knew that it was impossible but she couldn't bear to ruin this day, it had been perfect from beginning to end and that's how she wanted to remember it. Gathering all her courage, H lifted her eyes and smiled up at him. She kissed his lips for the last time and whispered _"Yes"._

Shannon walked to the cab and got in, winding the window down to blow her a kiss and wave. Returning the wave, H let the tears fall down her face as the cab made its way out of sight, her final words to him intentionally unheard.

_"Goodbye Shannon"_

Turning her key in the lock, H pushed the front door open and made her way inside. Knowing she had a long night ahead of her, H headed for a shower before she began the hard work.

Standing under the hot water, H reflected on the last few months here. She felt guilty that she hadn't stuck to her plan, poor Shannon would suffer as a result of her own selfishness, it would have hurt him far less if she had carried on shutting him out. She thought of Jeff and Matt, they had been nothing but kind to her and treated her as if she was one of the family. Frustrated, H turned off the shower and went through to her bedroom to dress.

Surveying the newly empty room, H closed her eyes and attempted to block the urge to cry, crying would not help. Lifting her suitcases from the bed, she made her way back downstairs, dropping the cases by the foot of the staircase. Moving through the living room towards the kitchen to put the kettle on, she noticed the letter lying on the mat by the front door. Picking it up, she tore the envelope open and read from the single sheet of A4, noting the confirmation H placed it on the kitchen top as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

Sitting down in the wicker chair, cup of steaming coffee in hand, H began to work out timings in her head. Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece she noticed it was a little after 2am, enough time to make it to Shannon's house and back. She thought it only right to leave him with an explanation of sorts, even if it was just her resignation from the shop citing 'a change of personal circumstances'. Picking up a pen and paper, she wrote 'I'm sorry' on a single sheet and slipped it inside the envelope containing her resignation.

H finished her coffee and grabbed her phone from the table; the line rang on the other end for a while.

_"Hello"_

_"Hi its case 1256778J, is Morgan there please?"_

_"Speaking. You got the letter then?"_

_"Yes I got it, the sooner the better Morgan"_

_"We'll be there like we said, just sit tight, you've said your goodbyes I hope, the last thing we need is someone looking for you"_

_"No need to worry, there's nobody I have left to leave behind"_

Finishing the call, H reached for the envelope lying on the table, pocketing it she felt her fingers brush against the photo in her pocket, it was all she had left and the reason she had to do this, H sighed and headed for her rental, Shannon's house was only 5 minutes away from hers so she should be back home with a half hour or so to spare.

She noticed his lights were off as she came to a stop outside. Picking up the envelope from the passenger seat, H walked quietly towards his front porch, hesitating only momentarily, H placed the envelope in the mail box and made her way back to the car. It wasn't until safely back in the car she allowed herself one last look at his home.

_"Bye Shan, I'll miss you Sparky"_

Arriving back outside her house, H noticed a car outside and a figure waiting on her doorstep. Typical of you Morgan, she thought, always early. Slightly annoyed that she wouldn't have time to have a last look over things before she left, but relieved that it was time to go, H exited the car and made her way towards the front porch.

_"Morgan, you're always early… where's the others? Morgan?"_

The figure on the porch looked up from his position on the steps, an evil glint in his eye. H knew his face only too well, and it wasn't Morgan, the bile began to rise in her throat as she turned to run, straight into a wall of men clad in black.

_"Ah, don't leave now; it's taken us so long to find you. We've got some catching up to do"_

_"Leave me alone, please just leave me alone"_

H struggled to get away, but there were too many pairs of hands holding her steady. In her desperation, she kicked out, catching one of the men on the shin.

_"Now, that wasn't very nice was it? Now we'll have to teach you a lesson"_

H saw the fist heading her way and she knew she was in trouble, really big trouble. Then everything went black.

_**Chapter 12 will be up shortly, it's a work in progress.**_

_**Please read and review x**_

_**Thanks H**_


	12. When it all comes crashing down

**_Oce again, thanks to everybody who has reviewed._**

Shannon turned over in the bed, cursing at the sunlight filtering through the window. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced at the bedside clock, 07:15 it read, way too early. All he wanted to do was sleep, he had sunk far too many beers last night and his head was thumping. Shannon closed his eyes again and let his thoughts drift to the previous day, the memory of holding H so close in the pool making him smile; he could almost smell the chlorine and see the sun glinting on the waters surface. Bringing his fingers up to his lips, Shannon felt the butterflies in his stomach as he recalled the kiss she had given him before calling him Sparky. Unable to sleep any longer, Shannon threw the bed covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ugh his head really hurt, he would treat himself to a coffee and some aspirin before driving over to see her.

Coffee in hand and with the aspirin working its way through his system, Shannon decided to finish his drink on the front porch swing, it was a beautiful day and he was going to start enjoying it now. He was about to take a seat when he noticed a letter in his mail box, probably another bill he thought retrieving it, looking at the handwritten name on the front though, Shannon was intrigued. Taking a seat on the swing Shannon opened the letter up and began to read.

"_What the…?"_

Shannon couldn't believe his eyes; he read and re-read the letter again just to make sure he wasn't getting it wrong, why the hell was she resigning, why didn't she say anything yesterday? Searching the envelope for something that may give him a clue as to what the hell was going on, Shannon found the single sheet, opening it he read the simple statement _'I'm sorry'_.

Running back inside the house, he dialled Jeff's number, waiting as it rang, Shannon grew impatient, the phone was picked up on the tenth ring.

"_What the fk Shan. It's half seven on a Sunday morning, this better be good"_

"_Sorry Jeff, it's just that I'm stood here looking at a letter of resignation, it's from H. Something's wrong Jeff, she wouldn't just up and leave for no good reason"_

"_Don't panic Shan, I'll grab Matt on my way, see you soon"_

Having showered and changed in record time, Shannon was now pacing back and forth on the front porch waiting for the brothers. He had been ringing H's cell and her house since getting out of the shower, there was no answer on either, pressing redial he tried again.

_"Come on H, pick up"_

Hi you've reached the answerphone of..

Shannon pressed end call and retried her home line.

Hi, I'm not home right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you

_"Oh for Christ's sake H, where the hell are you?"_

At that moment Jeff's truck swung into Shannon's driveway.

_"Shan, jump in, you can explain things to us on the way to her house"_

Shannon jumped into the back seat and they sped off down the road, Jeff turned to face Shannon, fixing him with a steely glare, he spoke to Shannon.

_"If there is something you need to tell us Shan, it needs to be now dude, we can't help otherwise"_

Shannon instantly felt guilt for not telling them before, best friends shouldn't have secrets from each other, taking a deep breath Shannon proceeded to give them the full story, trying to shorten it as much as he could due to the time restriction, but being careful not to leave out anything that might be important. Once he had told them everything he knew, Shannon looked up to the look of pure shock on the faces of the two brothers. It was Matt who spoke first.

_"Somebody shot at you and you didn't think to bloody tell anybody Shan?"_

_"I know, I'm sorry but I guess I just panicked"_

"_You should still have told us Shan, we could have called the police and reported it"_

_"Like I said I'm sorry, I was more worried about H, when I saw someone creeping around her house…and knowing he was armed, I just…I just wanted to make sure she was okay you know?"_

_"Alright man, I know where you're coming from, but what if that and her going missing is connected?"_

As they rounded the corner, Matt regretted his words instantly, taking in the scene in front of him he knew something was seriously amiss.

_"Shan..man I'm so sorry, I never meant to imply.."_

_"You were right though Matt, obviously you were right_"

Jeff brought the car to a standstill in front of the house, within seconds all three of them were making their way towards the crowd. Shannon looked up at the front porch, the front porch where he had stood no less than 7 hours ago, the front porch now cordened off by police tape, where the front door lay in pieces and the very same front porch that now had a group of crime scene investigators all over it. I should have gone to the police at the time, I should have told somebody. Oh my God, what have I done?

_"Gentleman, I'm going to have to ask you to back away from the house, this is a crime scene"_

Jeff turned to look at the officer who was addressing them, he was a plain clothes officer, but a policeman none the less, his badge read Detective Sgt M Watson. He couldn't believe what they were seeing here and he wanted to know where H was.

_"Sir, the girl that lives here, she's our friend, Shannon's her boss... was her boss, where is she? Is she alright? What the hell happened here?"_

_"It's a break in Sir, nothing more, unfortunately for the burglars the house is currently unoccupied so there was nothing really to take"_

_"You must be mistaken, this is H's house, Shannon dropped her off right here 7 hours ago"_

The officer visibly tensed and broke eye contact momentarily, looking back up at Jeff he shrugged his shoulders.

_"Look, if your friend was here, then she left in a hurry cause the house is empty"_

Jeff knew they weren't going to get anymore answers from this guy, but something didn't feel right, grabbing Shannon by the arm, he turned them back towards the truck.

_"Come on, there is nothing else we can do here, lets check the shop, maybe she's there"_

Jeff knew she wasn't, so did Shannon and Matt, but like Jeff had said there was nothing more for them to see here. Shannon and Matt got into the back seats and closed the doors, Jeff walked around the car to get into the front, hand on the car door handle Jeff made to pull it open when something lying in the grass caught his eye, bending down he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. Clipping his seat belt into place, Jeff put the car in drive and set off for the shop.

_**Please read and review x**_


	13. Not who I thought you were

"I don't know why we are bothering with this Jeff, she isn't gonna be there, we all know that, we are just wasting valuable time here"

"_I don't know why we are bothering with this Jeff, she isn't gonna be there, we all know that, we are just wasting valuable time here"_

"_I'm not expecting to find her there Shan, but we can collect her personal file and have a quick check of her locker, there may be something that can give us a clue"_

"_Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry... I'm just worried about her is all"_

"_Um guys, I don't think H is the only one we should be worried about"_

At Matt's words, Jeff and Shannon stopped talking and followed his gaze.

"_Oh.My.God"_

Shannon gasped as he saw the front of his shop, H's house wasn't the only target it seemed, the door was hanging off its hinges as if it had been moved in a hurry and the wind blew through the shattered window. Walking inside, glass crunching underfoot, the three friends surveyed the damage to the shop, designs lay scattered on the floor, in the back room all three workstations were overturned, pictures that had been placed lovingly on the walls now lay haphazardly across the counters and floor. Moving over to her workstation, Shannon's eyes immediately began searching for the note she had taped to it, it had been taken, the tape attaching it to the metal still present.

"_Shan…I think you need to see this"_

Shannon moved towards the sound of Matt's voice; it was coming from the back, which meant either the staff room or his office. Walking into the staff room, Shannon saw no obvious damage, not that he cared about the shop right now, he just couldn't understand what Matt and Jeff were looking so nervous about, until they shifted slightly to the left revealing the lockers.

Pinned to the front of H's locker were a photo and some dog tags, on closer inspection the photo was of a family, a happy family, they were all smiling and hugging each other raising their glasses in celebration, Shannon blinked and had to look again as he spotted H in the photo, H with her arms around a dark haired man, lips pressed to his.

"_What? I don't understand, if this is what she was hiding, what she was running from, then why would whoever did this pin it here?"_

"_Shan, maybe all this is the revenge of a spurned lover. I mean think about it, her house, this shop, the photo, don't you think that maybe…maybe this is sending you both a message?"_

Jeff stopped talking and took a look at his best friend, he hated having to be the one to say it to him, he knew it was breaking Shannon's heart just contemplating it and it was killing Jeff inside to see him in so much pain. Shannon was visibly shaking; his hands balled into fists, tears were falling freely down his face as he took Jeff's words in. If, no when, they found H she had a lot of explaining to do.

"_Shan, come on dude, let's get you home"_

Shannon shrugged Jeff's arm off his shoulder and walked closer to the locker.

"_Why the dog tags? What relevance do they have? These are military tags, Pte D Landon, who the hell is that?"_

Reaching into his pocket, Jeff extracted the item he'd retrieved from the grass. Handing it to Shannon, he took a deep breath before addressing him.

"_Shan, I found this lying in the grass outside H's house when we were there earlier, it matches this one on her locker, only the one I found has writing on the back, H's handwriting"_

Shannon turned the photo over in his hand; sure enough there on the back was H's beautifully curved script. **'The infamous Landon New Years Eve Bash****2006****'** it read, **From left to right: Mum, Dad, Gayle, Chris, Danielle, Anthony, Baby Adam & James**. Landon? The same name that was on the dog tags.

"_Landon...Private D Landon, D for Danielle"_

"_Count across Shan…Danielle is the fifth along, or should I say H?"_

"_I don't understand what's going on here. If she was just running away from a partner, why would she take the trouble to change her name? And the military tags? Why would someone in the military be working in a tattoo shop?"_

"_Shannon, Jeff, in here"_

Shannon and Jeff went through to Shannon's office as Matt requested. Matt was sat behind the desk, looking at something on the computer screen, turning the screen round, Matt looked at Shannon.

"_This is not a revenge attack by a spurned lover, that man is dead, in fact everyone in that picture is dead… except for one"_

Unable to comprehend what he was reading on the screen, Shannon tried to concentrate on Matt's words. Jeff, however was picking it up faster, the article that Matt had up on the screen was titled **'Agony of War Hero as entire family massacred'**, it told of how the entire Landon family were tortured and butchered in their own home a little over 9 months ago now. There was only one survivor, Danielle Landon. Jeff looked up at Matt quizzically.

"_Matt, do you think…?"_

"_That H is Danielle? The sole survivor who watched her family die one by one?"_

Shannon stood stock still, his brain piecing things together, remembering little things she had said "_nobody calls me by my real name" _, her words the first time they had spoken.

"_So, she changed her name and moved to America to get away. But why here?"_

"_Because it's the safest place we could find for her"_

All three men whipped around as they heard the voice behind them. Standing in the doorway was the officer they had met earlier outside H's house; he was looking at them with a concerned expression on his face.


	14. I never really knew you at all

**_A big thank you to all who have reviewed my last couple of chapters, it's been a huge help in writing this chapter._**

**_I don't own Shannon (again, sob), I own my OC and her family._**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me ages to write._**

"_Because it's the safest place we could find for her"_

The silence in the room was deafening as the four men stood observing each other, everyone wanting answers but nobody wanting to be the first to speak. Realising that the officer wasn't about to offer up any more information anytime soon, Matt finally found his voice.

"_What do you mean by 'we'? You're obviously more than just a local cop investigating a burglary, you lied to us this morning"_

"_Technically I didn't lie to anybody, I was there looking into the burglary and the house was unoccupied by the time my team and I arrived, however, I did omit certain details"_

Morgan paused and eyed the men across the room; Matt and Jeff were leaning against the desk, a look of concentration on their faces. Shannon, however, was sat perched on the edge of a chair, head in hands; he hadn't looked at Morgan since Matt had spoken. Morgan knew without even having to ask that Danielle had been lying during their earlier conversation, she did have someone left to leave behind, and that someone was broken now. Taking steps forward across the room, Morgan crouched down as he reached Shannon, placing his hand on Shannon's shoulder; Morgan took a deep breath before beginning to explain the situation.

"_You seem to have worked most of this story out already, but allow me to fill in the blanks for you. Then let's see if we can't find a way to help between the four of us"_

Shannon, dog tags and photos in hand, raised his head so his eyes were level with Morgan's.

"_I need a drink, you talk, and I'll pour"_

The men moved through to the staff room and took a seat; Shannon placed a drink in front of them before taking his own. Morgan reached into his pocket and produced a newspaper clipping, the same one they had just been reading.

"_Like it says in the article, Danielle, or H as you know her, is the only surviving member of her family. Nine months ago nearly she watched as her family were brutally tortured and murdered one by one, her mother, father, sister, brother-in-law, brother ,husband and her...her son, she only survived by 'playing dead' as it were. It seems a simple case of tragedy doesn't it? There's much more to it than that gentleman, what I'm about to tell you is extremely private and confidential, but I don't have the option not to anymore, you may be the link between finding her alive or not"_

Morgan surveyed the faces before continuing.

"_But before I continue, do any of you have anything you need to tell me, anything that might be relevant?"_

At that point, Jeff and Matt turned to face Shannon, returning their gaze Shannon attempted to swallow the lump in his throat before unburdening himself. Shannon relayed the events of the night before the BBQ in as much detail as he could remember; he didn't want to leave anything out just in case... well just in case. Finishing up, Shannon finally looked up at Morgan, shame and guilt swimming in his green eyes.

"_I'm so sorry, if I had phoned the police, I could have prevented this, I could have helped. Because of my stupidity she could be… she could be..."_

Shannon words trailed off, he was unable to utter that last word. Morgan shook his head.

"_It's not your fault Shannon, phoning the police wouldn't have changed a damn thing"_

"_What? How can you say that? If I had phoned then..."_

Morgan cut Shannon off before he could continue.

"_We knew, about everything you've just told us, we knew because Danielle phoned us as soon as you left that night"_

Seeing the look of confusion on the three faces, Morgan pressed on.

"_Danielle used to be in the British military, hence the dog tags; she was a damn fine soldier, very highly decorated. In fact she was one of the best we had, so when she left the military after doctors discovered she had epilepsy, we asked her to join us in MI5. She accepted straight away, her father was military, her grandfathers before that, it was, no it is, in her blood and she's damn good at what she does"_

Morgan paused, making sure he had everyone's attention and that they understood what he was revealing. All three men stared at him, eyes wide and mouths gaping, confident they did, he continued.

"_Two years ago, after many years of surveillance, we finally had the chance to put away the people responsible for one of the biggest drug operations in England. We had a team of six put together as the ones to take them down, Danielle was one of those six. To cut a long story short, the arrests got messy, it didn't quite work out as planned, somehow these guys had gotten wind that we were on to them, our guy on the inside was exposed and his life was on the line. Danielle had the choice to save her partner and expose herself or to walk away and save herself…"_

Morgan smiled to himself and chuckled.

"_In typical Danielle style she took the first option, but as she tried to get them both out of the building they were shot at, her partner was shot in the leg and fell, by the time Danielle realised he wasn't running with her one of the drug runners had a gun to his head. She did what she had to do, she shot the drug runner and saved her partner, most of the gang were caught and we thought it was over"_

Jeff, intrigued, finally found his voice.

"_So, if the gang were caught then it didn't matter that she had exposed herself right? So why run away?"_

"_Most of the gang Jeff, not all, that's where the problem lies. We were after 24 people that day, sixteen were caught, seven fled and one died, the 'gang leader' as such, was one of those who escaped, but not until after he'd witnessed his baby brother being shot dead and seeing the face of the person who shot him"_

Shannon's voice was almost a whisper as he looked at Morgan.

"_And those seven people tracked her down and took out her family one by one as a revenge attack, somehow she survives and now they are after her… but how do they know she is still alive if she played dead?"_

"_Danielle was called to testify at court after two of the men who killed her family were caught, Danielle wanted justice for her family so she made a decision, she testified against them, knowing that as soon as she walked out of that court her life as she knew it would be no more. We placed her into witness protection, changed her name, her appearance, everything and moved her countries. She was already a qualified tattooist before joining the military and we found your advert for staff, it just fit perfectly, Whispering Pines is a small place"_

"_So how the hell did they find her?"_

"_That's what we have been trying to figure out. After Danielle phoned that night, we arranged to have her picked up over the weekend, we wanted to take her Saturday but she wanted one last day here, I'm going to assume it was to spend it with you guys seen as you all seem to be so worried about her, especially you..."_

Morgan nodded toward Shannon.

"_So, we agreed on 03:30 this morning, hence the resignation letter, but by the time we got to her house, well you know as much as we do on that. But I got a phone call from a colleague before I came here; it seems they may have seen her on your website"_

"_So what can we do now? Somebody must know something; neighbours must have seen something right?"_

"_All we know is that a neighbour reported a commotion around 02:50 this morning, they remember looking out of the window in time to see a black people carrier drive off, the number plate is being traced as we speak and we have patrols out looking for sightings of the vehicle…. But nothing as of yet so at the moment all we can do is..."_

Morgan was interrupted by the sound of a mobile bleeping, Shannon looked at the counter where his mobile lay, retrieving it he read the message, **'You have one new voice message'**, dialling voice mail, Shannon froze as he listened to the words.

"_Shan, if you get this, I need your h-help...call the police and ask for Morgan, tell him…tell him to track down all buildings around where the freight train line runs through…please Shan…please cause I don't think I have long…oh st, no don't, don't touch me…SHANNON HELP ME!!…"_

**_Please read & review_**

**_Lots of xoxox H_**


	15. Knowing when to let go

**_As always, first port of call is to thank everyone for their reviews._**

**_Secondly, I am so sorry its taken so long to update, I really struggled with this chapter._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy x_**

_"You stupid bitch"_

Danielle felt the phone being ripped from her grasp and heard the smash as it hit a wall; her only lifeline was no more, now she could only hope that Shannon got the message. Her tormentor began to laugh, the evil sound reverberating around the room in which she was being held. Her hands and feet were bound and the blindfold doing its job, Danielle was unable to move away from her captors form or the hot breath on her face as he leant down and whispered.

_"Do you think your little boyfriend is gonna be able to save you Danielle?"_

Danielle felt the calloused hand bring her face around roughly, the other pulling roughly on her hair.

_"What makes you think that he's gonna succeed where all the other worthless men in your life failed? Pathetic, the lot of them, crying and squirming, begging for their life. Not one of them came to your aid then and you were in the same house, Christ your baby son put up more of a fight"_

At the mention of her young child, Danielle felt the anger rise in her throat and all her self control left her. Danielle spat and moved her head forwards into his fiercely.

_"Fk you, don't you ever talk about my son, you don't deserve to breathe his name, you low life"_

Having recovered from her hit, her captor grabbed Danielle tightly round the throat; his fingers digging in so hard it was inevitable there would be bruises. Struggling to speak, Danielle managed to whisper.

_"I want to speak to the organ grinder, not his monkey. Go and get him and let's get this over with, let me join my family"_

Danielle was released with such force she landed hard against the cold wall behind her.

_"Not yet, we haven't finished with you yet. You're gonna pay for what you did, but he wants you to feel every bit as scared as his brother did, he wants you to feel the pain you put him through and then, maybe, just maybe we might let you die. But not until you're begging for it"_

Danielle felt the hand connect with her face, splitting her lip, only seconds before the sharp pain in her temple. Nausea hit and everything began to swirl before darkness took over.

* * *

_"Morgan, here look at this"_

_"Find something Shannon?"_

Morgan glanced down at the piece of paper Shannon had indicated to; it was a detailed map of Whispering Pines. Shannon's finger pointed to the dotted red line signifying the part of the rail line used only for freight, about half way down a blue cross sat adjacent.

_"What's the blue cross stand for?"_

_"The blue crosses are warehouses that were utilised for storage of freight; most of them haven't been used for the best part of ten years"_

Morgan scanned the map again, the warehouse was the only one close enough for her captors to get to before the sun had risen this morning, and it was right underneath the rail line. The noise from the trains and the fact the nearest house was over a mile and a half away meant it was most likely the ideal place to carry out whatever they had planned for Danielle without anyone hearing.

Motioning to his colleagues, Morgan began to give instructions.

_"Guys, call for back up. Tell them to meet me at this warehouse as fast as they can, I'll need two of you with me until they arrive. Shannon I'm going to need this map, keep your phone with you in case she tries to get in touch again"_

Morgan collected the map and began to move towards his vehicle, his two colleagues in tow.

_"We're coming too Morgan"_

_"No you're not Shannon, it's too dangerous. Look what happened to her family, you're too close already, as the state of this place indicates. You've had your warning, go home and stay put"_

Shannon closed the gap between himself and Morgan in a heartbeat, pulse racing and palms sweating he addressed Morgan.

_"There is no chance of that happening Morgan and you damn well know it, we don't have time to argue about it so you may as well just let it happen. It's about finding H- Danielle, the more of us the better I say"_

Seeing the look of defiance in his eyes, Morgan sighed and motioned with his head towards the vehicles.

_"Fine, but you stay outside when we get there, I can't justify anymore loss of life"_

Shannon nodded at Morgan and motioned for Jeff and Matt to follow. The six men jumped in their respective vehicles and set off at top speed toward their destination, all knowing that every second counted and all praying they had the right place.

* * *

Danielle lay perfectly still, her head was thumping and she wasn't sure whether she was awake or not. Unable to see, her other senses were heightened ten fold, her ears were straining for any clues as to where her captors may be, every sound made her heart race and she was biting down on her lip so hard she could taste the fresh blood flowing from her wound. At the sound of laughter, Danielle shivered, she had heard that laugh before, it was the same one she had heard on that fateful night, menacing, unforgiving, unremorseful, and evil. Danielle could feel the tears coming form her eyes, soaking the blindfold and escaping past the sodden material, just laying here helpless gave her ample time to reflect on her memories of that night, the memories that gave her nightmares. That was their plan, she knew, leave her here until she drove herself mad, leave her long enough that she no longer cared what happened. That was their plan and as much as she knew she should fight it, as much as she had been trained to beat it, she just wanted it to end, she was tired of running from it, if it weren't for Shannon and the guys, she doubted she would have made it this far. She thought again of Shannon, Jeff and Matt, she thought of all the friends she had made, but mostly she thought of Shannon, sending up a silent prayer, she whispered to the sky.

_"I'm sorry Shannon, I love you, I'll always love you"_

On hearing the door open, Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath, it was time.

**_Please read and review - I am debating on how to write the next chapter, I can go two ways - review and let me know what you think please x_**

**_Thanx H_**


	16. Tattooed on my heart

**_Hopefully this chapter will be a good read for those who have been reviewing and asking for updates! I had to think long and hard before submitting this chapter, I hope I have given you what you want._**

**_Over here in blighty, Smackdown is aired later so I only got to see Shannon get his backside handed to him last night, but while he was lying flat out on the mat after being slammed by the great khali, all I could think was - aah how cute is he!! The man is perfection to me and with having Matt Hardy back I really enjoyed the show - can't wait for Jeff to return so the gang is back together - still don't own him though!_**

**_Anyway enjoy!_**

Jeff attempted to navigate the dusty narrow roads and keep calm all at the same time, he wasn't doing so well and something had to give, so he concentrated his mind back on the road

Jeff attempted to navigate the dusty narrow roads and keep calm all at the same time, he wasn't doing so well and something had to give, so he concentrated his mind back on the road. Glancing in his rear view mirror, he saw Matt place a comforting arm around Shannon's shoulder as the younger man sat with his head in his hands, he'd do anything for Shannon, they both would, but he had to admit right now he was scared; they were in way over their heads.

_"Shan, you okay?"_

Shannon gave a slight nod of the head but didn't look up, Jeff knew the tears were falling and his friend wouldn't want to show his vulnerable side. The realisation hit Jeff hard, Shannon was in love with this girl, head over heels in love, it had only been a short while since she had come into their lives, but yet not one of them had any reservations about racing to her rescue. Jeff put his foot down harder on the gas and prayed they made it in time.

Morgan kept his eyes on the road as his colleague navigated; it was difficult to see clearly with all the silt that was being thrown up. He should have collected her on Saturday, he knew that, Danielle was always saying she couldn't afford to get close to anyone again just in case and she was right, falling for someone classified as getting too damn close if you asked him and now look what had happened. His thoughts remained with Danielle, memories of the young woman trembling as she stumbled, blood soaked and exhausted into the offices, Morgan had been on night shift that evening, it had been a relatively quiet one until Danielle had appeared, her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke those fateful words 'They came Morgan, they came and my family are gone, all of them, gone'. He could only imagine the pain, the hurt, it was heart wrenching to watch his friend break right in front of his face, Morgan had spent many a night trying to erase that memory from his brain, trying not to go to sleep hearing her body rocking sobs. The last time he had caught up with Danielle she had just seen Shannon at the shop and the smile on her face was a wonder to see, considering, he wanted her to find a happy ever after, but apparently there were others that had a very different plan.

_"Moran, take a left…Morgan?"_

_"What, sorry. A left you say"_

Morgan watched as the warehouse came into view, his heart dropped into his stomach as he saw no indication of life, had they got this wrong? Seeing the look of confusion on his face, Morgan's colleague nudged him and pointed over to the far side of the building.

_"There Morgan, look"_

Morgan moved his eyes to the intended view, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted the black vehicle they had been searching for, relief soon turned to fear as he spotted the trail of blood running from it to a small entrance into the warehouse.

_"Christ, we need to move in…and fast"_

_"Morgan"_

Morgan turned at the sound of Shannon calling his name, the truck he had been in had barely come to a stand still before Shannon was covering the ground between himself and Morgan.

_"Shannon, get back in the vehicle, I said stay outside"_

_"And let you go in there, just the three of you? You need us, at least until back up arrives"_

Shannon fixed Morgan with a steely stare, Morgan knew he wasn't going to back down on this and he couldn't really blame him, he just hoped he knew exactly what he was getting into.

_"If you want to help Shannon, try the other side of the building while we check this entrance, but for God's sake do not go inside until I say so. okay?"_

_Morgan handed Shannon a radio as he spoke to him, if he couldn't stop him the least he could do was try and keep him in contact._

_"Okay Morgan, let's just find her and make sure she is alright okay?"_

Morgan nodded and beckoned to his colleagues, Shannon, Jeff and Matt watched as they disappeared through the entrance, looking down at the blood on the floor, the three men exchanged glances before making their way around to the opposite end of the building.

* * *

Danielle was pulled up by her hair roughly and placed back down onto a chair; she blinked furiously at the light streaming in through the wooden shutters as her blindfold was ripped from her face. Eyes beginning to adjust her gaze travelled upwards until her eyes connected with the cold grey eyes of her keeper.

_"Morning sunshine, how nice to see you again"_

Danielle made no attempt to respond to him, she had plenty to say but none of it would make a difference in the long run. Instead she turned her face away from his, seething with contempt, he made her stomach turn.

_"Ah come on now Danielle, I thought you had more fight in you than this. Don't you want to play anymore?"_

Danielle received a hard slap to her face, keeping her head down and fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, Danielle swallowed hard. Her head was yanked back so hard her hair was ripped from her scalp, laughing her attacker placed it into her lap.

_"Are you in pain yet Danielle? I hope so; I want you to feel every second of pain that you handed to my brother when you shot him without any thought. He didn't die instantly Danielle, did you know that? Huh? It took over 3 hours for him to die, he eventually died from loss of blood, and he was left to bleed to death like a dog because of you"_

His own words angering him, her captor lashed out at Danielle, the back hand catching her perfectly across her jaw. Danielle winced as the pain ripped through her face.

_"Anything to say Danielle? Any last declarations of remorse before I leave you here to die, like you left my brother?"_

Danielle, knowing she was facing her last moments, summoned all her courage and looked him directly in the eye. She knew the beating would be severe, but she wanted him to know this before she died.

_"You were killing people with your filthy drugs before I knew you, children died because of you; my family were killed like animals by you and your pathetic cronies... So my last words to you…I hope it hurt like hell to lose your brother, I hope it hurts to know that ultimately, even though I may have pulled the trigger, it was you that killed him"_

Danielle spat at the ground by his feet and closed her eyes, she had wanted to cause him pain, the same pain that she had felt for the last 9 months, she wanted to leave know that those words would reverberate through his head, that they would keep him awake at night and invade his dreams, driving him to the brink of insanity, if he could disregard those words, he wasn't human.

_"I hope that you die a slow and painful death you bitch, say hello to your family. Boys, do your thing"_

Danielle's chair was kicked from beneath her and she landed in a heap on the cold stone floor, only seconds passed before the figures loomed over her and the first boot connected with her ribs, cracking them instantly. Danielle squeezed her eyes shut and prayed it wouldn't take long, she grit her teeth together and dreamed of joining her family.

The gunshot echoed throughout the empty warehouse, bringing the beating to an immediate halt, confused voices began to talk over each other above Danielle's head.

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"He's the only other person here asshole!"_

_"Well lets go and go and check it out, leave her here, she ain't going anywhere"_

Hearing the hurried footsteps moving away and the door slamming behind them, Danielle gingerly opened her eyes, from what she could see she was alone, inching her way to the wall she scoured the room for another exit.

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_

There was only one exit from this room, the door they had just disappeared through, Danielle could barely move, let alone run, frustrated she banged her fists against the floor and began to sob. On hearing loud shouts and a series of shots, Danielle closed her eyes and covered her ears, was this another one of their games? Where they playing with her head? Danielle sobbed harder, she wanted this to be over, she was exhausted and she really felt that she couldn't carry on; she had nothing left to give. Laying her battered body on the cool floor, she let her tears fall silently from her closed eyes and prayed to the Lord to forgive her. Peace had fallen over her as she lay calm on the dirty floor, bruised and battered and unable to move, Danielle began to drift, her body giving in to the inevitable.

* * *

_"Danielle…Jesus, Shannon, Matt, quick, she's over here"_

Danielle could just about make out the words, surely she was dreaming now, but what a beautiful dream it was, she thought she could feel comforting hands on her shoulders, she could almost smell the familiar scent of her friends and if she really concentrated she could swear that she could taste Shannon's lips as they covered hers.

**_Please read and review_**

**_Lots of xoxoxox H_**


	17. Watching over you

**_Thanks for the reviews as always_**

**_Next chapter up soon._**

Jeff stood staring straight ahead through the window, his eyes were stinging from lack of sleep and emotionally he was drained. The clock read just after midnight, he and Matt had been at the hospital all evening with Shannon waiting for Danielle to come out of surgery, she had been back up in the ward for an hour or so now and he had placed a call to Beth letting her know they wouldn't be long. Jeff wanted to take Shannon home, his friend needed to rest, not only his body, but also his mind, today had taken a lot out of them all but Shannon looked broken.

Peering through the window now, Jeff watched Shannon as he sat by Danielle's bedside, holding her hand in his, the tears trickling down his face. The doctors had told them to prepare themselves for the worst, she had taken quite a beating and the swelling on her brain was a cause for concern. He knew Shannon wasn't coming home with them tonight, he couldn't blame him, if the roles were reversed and it was Beth lying unconscious in that bed amongst a mass of tubes and machines, Jeff would be there all the hours that God sent. Feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder softly, Jeff turned to his brother and nodded.

_"Time to go, I know... Just let me tell Shannon"_

_"I'll be outside; I can't face going in there yet"_

Jeff turned the door handle and entered the room, the soft sound of monitors beeping the only disruption in the silent space. His eyes came to rest on the sleeping form of Danielle, her poor face a mass of swelling, bandages covering her beautiful features. Just thinking about all the physical pain she endured was hard to comprehend, but what of the emotional trauma, how did anybody overcome that? Dragging his thoughts back to the present, Jeff approached Shannon tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"Hey Shan…Matt and I are gonna take off and get some sleep. You wanna come with?"_

Shannon made no move to respond, just stared at Danielle, watching her chest rise and fall, as if afraid to look away just in case. Jeff took a step closer and crouched by his side, placing a hand on Shannon's arm, Jeff tried again.

_"Okay Shan, I know you wanna stay, but promise me you'll at least get something to eat. You won't be any use to Danni when she wakes up if you're weak from hunger will you?"_

_"Jeff…I"_

Shannon began before his face scrunched up, his eyes were red raw and Jeff was amazed that he had any tears left to cry. All of a sudden Shannon turned to Jeff and enveloped him in a fierce hug, taking Jeff completely by surprise, tightening his hold round Shannon's neck; Jeff spoke to Shannon in the only way he knew, praying to God that he got the message. They stayed that way for the next couple of minutes before Shannon began to ease away, Jeff addressed Shan gently.

_"We are only a phone call away Shan, no matter what time…okay? Whatever you need…both of you"_

Jeff glanced pointedly at Danielle, her body immovable.

_"We'll be back in the morning Shan, I'll bring the girls with us…see if a bit of girly gossip can't wake her"_

Shannon chuckled lightly at Jeff's attempt at humour, given the present situation, it was much appreciated.

_"Go home you fool, I'll see ya tomorrow"_

_"Okay Shan, be good now you hear"_

_"I always am, never in trouble me…hey Jeff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you swing by mine and grab some clothes for me before you come tomorrow please?"_

_"Sure, see you tomorrow"_

* * *

Shannon awoke with a start as he felt himself being shaken, turning his head to the side to investigate, he rubbed at his sore neck.

_"Oh, morning guys. What time is it?"_

_"It's ten to eight Shannon, not quite visiting hours yet, but we wanted to be here with you both, so we talked the nurse round"_

_"Thanks Beth"_

Shannon stood and stretched his legs, letting Danielle's hand fall from his for the first time since she had come back from theatre last night. Massaging his neck and arms, Shannon inclined his head in greeting at the brothers stood at the door. Matt stepped forward and handed Shannon the back pack he had in his hands.

_"A change of clothes and some toiletries to freshen up, there's a towel in there for ya, the nurse said just to use the shower room in here"_

_"Do I smell that bad even the nurses have noticed?"_

_"I've been with you all night Sparky, believe me you need a shower_"

At the sound of the soft female voice, the entire room fell silent. Shannon turned towards the bed and encountered those beautiful green eyes staring straight back at him, a smile formed on her face.

_"You're awake...oh my God"_

Shannon rushed to Danielle's bedside, placing his hands either side of her face, he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. Danielle brought her hand up to cup his face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. Raising her other hand, she began to run her fingers through his soft hair.

_"I guess so, I have the worst headache ever, but I'm awake"_

The commotion by the entrance to the room brought them both out of their reverie, reluctantly tearing his eyes from her face; Shannon turned his attention to it.

_"Miss Landon, welcome back, you gave us quite a shock young lady"_

_"Sorry Doc, nothing like a bit of drama to disturb your Sunday evening ay?"_

Danielle paused, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

_"It is Monday right? Or have I got totally confused here?"_

The Doctor chuckled at her and nodded his head in assent. Putting her chart back on the table he began to step away from the bed.

_"It's Monday morning, bright and early. I'll leave you lot to it, but don't stay too long okay, Danielle needs her rest"_

The door closed behind him and Shannon turned his attention back to Danielle. He knew that they had a lot to talk about but right now he needed to kiss her so badly, then he would shower. Shannon moved his fingers gently across Danielle's cheek, being careful not to aggravate the cuts, Danielle turned her head into his caress and placed a feather light kiss across his knuckles, leaning down Shannon took great care not to hurt her as he placed his lips on hers.

_"Uh hmm….we'll just be in the canteen if you need us"_

_"Sorry guys, don't go, I'm just gonna freshen up and then we can all keep H company…sorry I mean Danielle…God that's going to take a lot of getting used to"_

_"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"_

Looking up from her bed, glad of the interruption, Danielle beamed at the man in the doorway.

_"Morgan!"_

Receiving a hug from her long time friend and colleague, Danielle glanced at Shannon.

_"Take your shower Shan, then we'll talk, about everything…I owe all of you that much"_

**_Lots of xoxoxo as always_**


	18. Where I belong

Shannon leant against the doorframe, his eyes concentrated on Danielle while she sat listening to the doctors instructions prior to her discharge

Shannon leant against the doorframe, his eyes concentrated on Danielle while she sat listening to the doctors instructions prior to her discharge. It had been two weeks since that fateful day; her cuts were healing well and the bruises beginning to turn yellow as they faded, but the emotional scars remained.

They had all talked the day she awoke, Morgan began by filling her in on what had taken place that day, he had made Danielle aware of the frantic search by Shannon, Jeff and Matt for her, of how the shop was trashed, of them finding the photo by the house, the article on the computer, the tags and how they were piecing it all together when he had arrived at the shop. Jeff input how Morgan unveiled the full story and how Shannon had scoured every map possible after hearing her voicemail. Danielle heard how Morgan, along with his colleagues, had taken down her captors in the warehouse while Shannon searched the entire building for her, Jeff and Matt aiding him. After considering all the information, Danielle had taken a few deep breaths before addressing her friends. She had thanked all of them for their help that day and apologised for the danger she had inadvertently placed them in, paying particular attention to Shannon, she spoke of her guilt for the lies she had told them and had pleaded forgiveness and understanding.

Now two weeks later, with her being well enough to leave and having agreed to stay with Shannon until she was fully recovered, Shannon was hoping that they could try to rebuild their shattered relationship. He knew that she had had no choice but to play it the way she had and he felt for her, he really did, but he was struggling to come to terms with the deceit. He had fallen in love with this girl, but everything he knew was a lie, he had fallen for H, but that's not who this girl was and as much as he tried to tell himself that the person inside hadn't changed, that she was the same person, no matter what her name and background, he couldn't seem to get past the fact that he never really knew her at all.

"Ready whenever you are driver…Shannon, is everything alright?"

Shannon fought to shake the cloud that had fallen over him, pulling his face into a reluctant smile; Shannon extended his hand towards hers.

"Yeah, everything's fine; let's get you out of here shall we? Thanks Doc, I'll take it from here"

As Shannon took her hand and began to lead her towards the elevator, Danielle exhaled slowly and wrinkled her brow, things had changed between them, they had lost the trust and the bond formed between them was broken. Closing her eyes tightly, Danielle acknowledged that, unwittingly, Shannon had just made up her mind as to her next move.

"Hey Shan, we phoned the hospital and they told us you'd taken Danielle home already, so we thought we would pop round and see how ya'll are?"

"Come on in and see her if you want, she's in the garden on the phone"

Shannon stood back from the door to make way for Jeff to enter, closing the door behind him; Shannon followed Jeff through to the back patio.

"Hey Danni, how's tricks? You look so much better"

Danielle swung around sharply to face her visitor, enveloping him in a hug, not caring whether her ribs were fully healed or not. She closed her eyes and hugged a little tighter, she wanted to remember this moment. Jeff let her go and moved her back so he could place a kiss on her cheek, Danielle smiled at his touch, this man could make the worst day better just by letting you know he was a friend.

"So what's all the secret squirrel stuff about?"

Danielle's heart raced as she realised that Jeff was motioning towards the phone in her hand, had he heard her

"What?"

"The phone call Danni, you ended it pretty sharpish the moment you heard my voice. You're not hiding any more little secrets are ya?"

Jeff giggled at his own insinuation and Danielle relaxed, he couldn't have heard anything or he wouldn't be joking around with her. Touching him lightly on his arm, Danielle smiled.

"Nope, no secrets here Mr Hardy, just catching up with Morgan that's all"

"Oh cool, how's he doing? He returned to good ol' England didn't he?"

"He's real good thanks, yes he went back last week. We can't all lie on our backsides in hospital apparently"

"It's not like you were just being lazy Danni, you needed to recuperate after… well you know"

Jeff accepted the beer being offered from Shannon, who had just joined them at the foot of the garden. Taking another of the bottles Shannon had brought with him, Danielle took a sip of the cooling liquid before setting it on the garden wall.

"Hey, you don't mind us calling you Danni do you?"

"Of course not, quite frankly these last few months I've got quite used to being called just about anything. If that's what you want to call me it's cool, in fact I love it, my brother used to call me Danni"

"Danni it is then"

Jeff downed the rest of his bottle and smiled.

"Anyway, just wanted to check in, make sure you're healing okay, I gotta fly, Beth's booked me up tonight for some 'alone' time and I daren't be late. Take care babe alright, catch you later Shan"

Shannon and Danielle watched as Jeff made his way back through the house, neither of them moved until hearing the front door close behind him. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable alone with him, Danielle made to move back through to the house, but at the sound of his soft voice she stalled.

"Danni, stay with me. I know this isn't easy, for either of us, but I really want to give this thing between us a shot…and I can't do that if you walk away from me every time I come near"

"Shan, I've got something I need to tell you"

Shannon closed the gap between them instantly, before she knew what was happening, he had covered her mouth with his. Panic and confusion began to cloud her thoughts, she knew she had to stop this but her body was responding to his kiss, regardless of what her head was screaming. She reached up and ran her hands through his soft blonde hair, her grasp tightening slightly as he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Shannon, please…"

Her words were swept away in the breeze as Shannon recaptured her mouth once more, the intensity building as his hands explored her shoulders and lower back. It had been so long since someone had touched her in this way, Danielle wasn't sure that her legs would support her if he were to let go. Breaking away, Shannon placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he whispered in her ear.

"I don't care what's gone before or what you're called, all I know is that…I love you. I am in love with you Danielle and I'd give anything to make this work, if you'd just let me in, I swear I'll give you everything, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy…just give me a chance"

Danielle knew that was a promise that she just couldn't keep and it was time to stop lying. As much as she desperately wanted to believe what he was saying, she knew that things had changed too much and she knew that as much as it was killing her inside, she had to let him go.

"I'm sorry Shan, I can't do this anymore, everything has changed and I truly believe you fell in love with H, I really do. But that's not me, my life isn't here, everything about my life here was a fabrication and I need to go back to what I know. I've had the best time here and you guys have been so good to me and you'll always be in my heart. I owe my life to you and you did the unthinkable, I asked you how you were gonna save me…well now I know. Thank you for everything, but…I've spoken to Morgan and I'm going back home, back to where I belong"

Danielle looked into Shannon's eyes; a single tear was escaping down his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Shan, you'll thank me one day, and this is my way of saving you"

Danielle ran toward the house and away from Shannon, she couldn't bear to stay and watch the ramifications of her actions. Stopping at the entrance, Danielle turned.

"I love you Shannon, I always will, please remember that…Good bye Sparky"

The look on Shannon's face at that moment in time would stay with her forever, but she knew she had to go. Danielle entered the house and made her way up to her room, her suitcase was already packed and this was goodbye.


	19. One last time before I let go

_**A huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, you are the ones that keep this story going.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Shannon sat staring at the computer screen, his finger hovering over the mouse. All he had to do was click on the button and her face would be gone, the picture on the website was the only thing remaining that showed she was ever here, one click was all it would take to erase her completely.

"You're kidding yourself Shannon if you think erasing her picture is going to get rid of her"

Shannon kept staring ahead at the screen and shut his eyes; he didn't need to turn around to know that his best friend was standing behind him.

"I know Jeff, I know, but it's been nearly three months"

"Yeah it's been three months Shan…it's been three months and every day I pray that she'll come back to you, because it's killing me to watch you suffer like this. I love you Shan, we all do and if there was anything we could do to help, we would"

"I know Jeff and thank you, all of you for everything you've done over the last couple of months. But I need to face the fact that she's not coming back to me, she's made that quite clear by virtue of the fact she won't reply to my letters or take my calls…the amount of times I've spoken to Morgan, by all rights we should be firm friends by now"

Shannon chuckled lightly and turned to his friend, it still hurt every day not having her here, but he had to try and convince his friend that he was moving on, if only for their sake. Shannon clicked the mouse and the picture was gone.

"There all done, it's time for me to move on now. I'm doing a lot better; I really am, so I don't want any of you to worry anymore okay?"

Shannon flashed a smile in Jeff's direction, hoping to God that Jeff would believe him. Obviously his friend knew him better than that, Christ they had been friends for nearly two decades.

"You don't fool me Shan, I know you too well. Listen, we're having a gathering round ours Saturday, it should be a good day, a lot of our wrestling buddies are coming over for a pool party…. Be there for about 12:30"

"Thanks Jeff, but I really don't…"

"Shan, be there, it's time you got out…taking some time out from work will do you the world of good. I can't bring her back Shannon, but I can damn well get you drunk enough to enjoy yourself. I'm not the only one who misses you and your crazy antics, please come…I miss my friend"

With that Jeff quietly exited the shop; the bell above the door rang out as he made his way through it. Shannon wiped the tear from his face and cleared his throat; looking over at Danielle's old workstation he replayed their last conversation in his head **"I love you Shannon, I always will, please remember that"**. In that moment, Shannon decided to make a last ditch attempt, one more try then he'd walk away. Putting pen to paper, Shannon hesitated for a moment before he began.

_**Danielle,**_

_**Please don't throw this away, this is the last time I will write to you, I just need you to know something…………………………….**_


	20. Wake up and smell the coffee

**_As always guys, thanks for the reviews xoxoxo_**

**_Enjoy x_**

Morgan watched from the doorway as Danielle stirred her coffee absentmindedly, she had been stood staring out of the window for the last ten minutes and he knew exactly what she was thinking of at times like this, but getting her to admit to it was like pulling teeth.

Nobody was more shocked than Morgan was when they learned that she was coming back to her old job. Of course he was pleased to have her back, there was no one better for the job and their friendship spanned back many years, but he'd been a witness to more than just her capture in North Carolina, he'd seen what had grown between her and Shannon and he just couldn't get his head around why she would give that up.

"_Danni you're going to wear a hole in the cup if you're not careful"_

Danielle's hand stalled immediately at the sound of his voice, she knew she had been caught daydreaming again. Placing the spoon in the sink, she turned to face her good friend. Leaning against the counter she tried to gauge his thoughts, she loved Morgan but she wished that he would drop the father figure act. It was true that he was the one who shielded her from all the letters and phone calls that she couldn't face and for that she was thankful, but it still didn't give him the right to lecture her on her actions.

"_I'm just taking some time out to think about a case Morgan, that's all"_

"_What case would that be Danni?"_

"_Just a case I'm working on Morgan okay, no big deal…what's with the interrogation?"_

Morgan took a step forward and placed the package he had been holding on the counter next to her, reaching the doorway he addressed her again.

"_Recorded delivery for you, yes it's from America and no I'm not getting rid of this one for you"_

Danielle turned her head away from the package in disgust, she didn't want to know what it was, she wanted to forget, why couldn't Morgan understand that?

"_Danielle, for God's sake open it and see what he has to say"_

Danielle stood unmoving, Morgan was supposed to be a friend, why was he doing this to her?

"_I told you Morgan, I don't want anything more to do with it, that unfortunate part of my life is over, it was a just a fabrication, nothing there was real and I really just want to forget it"_

Morgan moved forward sharply and grabbed Danielle by the arm, forcing her around to him. His angry eyes bore into her own as he spoke.

"_That, Danielle, that makes you as bad as the people you try so hard to put away. You can tell yourself till you're blue in the face that it was all a lie, but you and I both know damn well that the only thing that was fake about your time there was the profile that we created for you"_

Loosening his grip Morgan sighed before moving the package closer.

"_Face it Danni, you fell in love …you fell in love with Shannon and he's head over heels in love with you, no matter what your bloody name is. He put his life on the line for you, as did his friends, your friends Danni, and your family!"_

"_I have no family!"_

"_Bullshit Danni, you may have lost one family because of this job, this job where you spend your days and nights trying to save people, but those people that you're trying so hard to erase from your past, those people loved you enough to take you in as their own…you want to save someone Danni, go save them, save Shannon and go back to them, your family are waiting for you"_

Morgan released his grip completely, seeing the tear slipping down her face, Morgan knew he had to be cruel to be kind to finally get through to her.

"_Shannon is a broken man Danni, you broke him the second you questioned his love for you and the man is barely surviving without you. I should know, it's me that has to break his heart every time you refuse to take his call. I always looked up to you, I thought you were the bravest person I knew…but right now…right now you're nothing but a coward!"_

Danielle could only watch as Morgan slammed the door behind him, the tears began to escape down her cheeks as his words reverberated through her head. Maybe he was right, she had thought that by leaving she was helping Shannon, she thought it would be easier for her to leave rather than him pretend he was in love with her. But maybe Morgan was right, maybe he did love her regardless and now she had gone and hurt him so badly. And, in her mind, that made her no better than the men who'd hurt her when they had taken her family from her.

Danielle wiped her face before reaching behind to retrieve the package, for three months she hadn't wanted to hear a word that Shannon had to say, but right now in this moment, she wanted nothing more. Ripping open the package, Danielle pulled the letter from inside; tearing open the envelope she opened the sheet of paper and began to read.

_**Danielle,**_

_**Please don't throw this away, this is the last time I will write to you, I just need you to know something…………………………….**_

**_Please read and review, chapter 21 is coming soon xoxo H_**


	21. Bringing me back around

**_Chapter 21 for your reading pleasure, I am away all weekend now so I won't be able to update till Monday - sorry!_**

**_xoxoxox_**

Shannon glanced around the locker room, spotting a space to change into his ring attire he made his way over. His match wasn't until the last half of the taping so he had a while yet, placing his bag down on the bench; he pulled his iPod out and flopped down onto the sofa.

Tonight was his first match for three months, Vince had been good enough to give him some time off to recuperate after what had happened, but he had phoned him as soon as he posted the package on Tuesday insisting that he was ready. Things weren't any easier, he still felt like he was just drifting through his life with no purpose since she'd left, but he'd promised himself that enough was enough now and he was hoping that getting back in the ring in front of all those fans would bring back the old passion.

Shannon opened his eyes and smiled at the man who had tapped his shoulder; removing his earphones he extended his hand.

_"Hey Jimmy, how's it going? Listen I'm real sorry that I've been gone so long, I know it's kind of put our tag team title chances on the back burner"_

_"Don't worry about it man, I heard what happened from Matt…I'm just glad that you're okay"_

"_Matt told ya huh? So I don't need to pretend that it's all good then?"_

_"Dude, you don't need to pretend around me, you should know that by now. I see you're physically fine...but how are you doing here man?"_

Jimmy placed a hand over Shannon's chest where his heart lay; Shannon felt a lump rise in his throat at the concern. Shannon fought back the tears threatening to escape and shook his head, turning his head away from his partner, Shannon finally found his voice.

_"It hurts Jimmy, it hurts like hell… but it'll heal, I just need to give it a little time"_

_"Take all the time you need Shannon, in the meantime let's see about winning this match tonight. I know there's a lot of people out there that can't wait to see you walk through the curtain, not to mention the millions of girls at home"_

Jimmy smiled at Shannon and winked. Shannon chuckled at Jimmy's words and put his hands up to cover his burning face.

_"Aw shucks Jimmy, now you've made me go red"_

_"Ah bless little Shan's all embarrassed…come on man let's get ready for the match, we're on soon"_

* * *

**This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore!!**

Shannon's heart was in his mouth as his name was announced; taking a deep breath he made his way through the curtain. Looking up at the thousands of faces, he spotted a sign with the words _'Shannon I wanna share your mooregasm'_, his face flaming again he smiled at the crowd and danced along with Jimmy, they were a strange pairing and Michael Cole was always saying he didn't see what they had in common, but Jimmy was a good friend to him and he wasn't as strange as everybody thought.

'One, two, three'

The bell rang signalling the match was over, Shannon had just got the pin on The Miz after a very hard fought match. Jimmy helped him up from the mat and the referee raised their hands in celebration. Standing side by side, he mirrored Jimmy's actions, letting the tag team champions know they were after their belts. They were scheduled to win of course, but it was exhilarating all the same. They began to make their way back up the ramp towards the lockers and Shannon felt better than he had for weeks, but the feeling of loneliness hadn't completely gone and he knew this was going to be a long road.

_"Good match bro"_

Matt hugged Shannon as he came through the curtains to the backstage area.

_"Thanks Matt, it's good to be back…A bit strange, but good all the same"_

_"I'm glad, listen my match is up next so I gotta go, but stick around and I'll give you a lift back home if you want?"_

_"Okay, thanks Matt. Good luck"_

* * *

Shannon awoke in time to see his house come into view, he must have slept the whole drive home, probably because he averaged about two hours sleep a night ever since Danielle had left and he was so tired.

_"Sorry Matt, I must have been more tired than I thought…some company I am huh?"_

_"It's alright Shan, you needed it. You're coming to the pool party tomorrow aren't you?"_

_"I don't think I have the choice do I?"_

Matt chuckled at Shannon.

_"Not unless you want to wake up to Jeff dragging you out of bed by your ankles, no"_

Shannon smiled at his friend, he'd enjoyed being around his friends tonight, Jeff was right getting out and about was helping. He would be there tomorrow and enjoy the time with his colleagues; he could do his moping in his own time.

"_See ya at twelve thirty sharp then, I don't wanna suffer the wrath of Jeff"_

_"Catch you tomorrow Shan…oh and Shan, it'll get easier you know, you're doing real well"_

_"Thanks Matt"_

Shannon closed the car door and walked to his front door, turning the key in the lock he walked straight through the house to his bedroom. Shannon removed his shirt and shoes before crawling into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, Shannon curled up into a ball before giving into to the heart wrenching sobs that came every night.

**_Please read and review x_**

**_Have a good weekend x H_**


	22. You complete me

_**Danielle,**_

_**Please don't throw this away, this is the last time I will write to you, I just need you to know something;**_

_**I can't begin to understand how you're feeling or what you must be going through right now. When I lost my father I thought it was the end of the world, I thought that somehow I was incomplete - but I think of you - you've lost it all and yet you still had the strength to try and start again. **_

_**The fact that you're not here with me is proof that life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to, that love truly doesn't conquer all, because I love you Danni and I know you love me, but we're apart - and I'm broken.**_

_**Since you left me, it hurts every time my heart beats and sometimes when I think of you I have to remind myself to breathe, because even though you're not here with me all I have to do is close my eyes and you take my breath away.**_

_**If I could turn the clock back for us and start all over again, I wouldn't change a damn thing, because I love you Danielle.**_

_**You complete me x x x**_

_**'Halve of doing anything is believing that you can'**_

_**I believe you can be happy, I'm so sorry it can't be with me. **_

_**Please take care of yourself, remember that your family and your home are here if you should ever want or need us, but until then it's time for me to let you go - no matter how much it hurts.**_

_**I will love you always**_

_**Shannon**_

_**p.s - I'm not good with words, so I tried to find something to say to you from someone who is - the CD enclosed may not be my words but it's how I feel, please play it and skip to track 6 x x x**_


	23. Here without you

**_Hey guys, so I got back early and when I found all the lovely reviews, I thought I'd update tonight._**

**_Lyrics by 3 Doors down_**

**_Enjoy x_**

Danielle lay in her bed, legs curled up to her chest, she pulled the robe tighter around her freshly bathed body as she eyed the CD she had yet to play. The letter was hard enough to read, Shannon's words had affected her so badly, she was having crazy thoughts of... well just crazy thoughts, her mind was racing and she was questioning her whole being. A coward, that's what Morgan had called her wasn't it? Well, right now she was proving him right, Christ if she could manage to pull herself through the last 12 months, surely she could handle a little CD? Taking a deep breath, Danielle placed the CD into the player and forwarded to 6 as requested, pressing the play button, Danielle lay back and nervously awaited what was to come, these were his feelings he'd said. A tear slipped down her cheek as the first bars played out, the sound filling the room and the words touching her heart.

_**A hundred days have made me older **_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

* * *

Shannon stirred in bed as he heard the faint sound of music filling his house, unsure of where it was coming from, he gulped down the sob as he recognised the familiar words - they had skipped to 6 he thought as the smile attempted to break through the tears.

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that seperate**_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_**I'm herre without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last one falls**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

* * *

Shannon and Danielle lay staring at the ceiling of their respective rooms, the silence filling them only serving to empower the lyrics pounding in their heads. As Shannon fluttered his eyes and succumbed to the fatigue, Danielle moved slowly from the bed, retrieving the phone from it's cradle she held her breath as the rings echoed from the other end of the line...

**_Please read and review_**

**_Hope you all had a good weekend x_**


	24. A new start and the bubbles of excitemen

_**Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I have changed this chapter slightly from the original, thanks to 68 stones from a broken heart for the inspiration.**_

**_Enjoy x_**

_"Okay, I will...and thanks, for everything"_

Danielle ended the call and placed the phone back into it's cradle, scanning the room she began to make a timeline in her head. Right now she needed to get some sleep, she was meeting Morgan early tomorrow and she had many things to sort between now and then, her bedside clock read 01:40 and she needed to see him before 09:00, suddenly overcome with tiredness, Danielle lay her head back down onto her pillow, sleep came quickly and the dreams began to take hold.

* * *

Jeff rose early, careful not to wake Beth as he exited the bedroom, stepping into the shower he ran through todays tasks in his head. Matt would be his first port of call, he'd help out, then there were all the loose ends he had to tie up, he'd done much of the work yesterday, but this party was turning out to be the hardest one he'd thrown yet. Rinsing the last of the shampoo from his hair, he smiled as he thought about the day that was yet to come.

_"Matt, morning bro...listen I need your help with something"_

_"Jeff it's too early man, go back to sleep and call me when the sun comes up"_

_"Matt, it's important that you get out of bed right now, I'll be round yours in ten minutes"_

_"Jeff seriously, it's too damn early..."_

_"Matthew Moore Hardy, get up...today it's not about you, today we're gonna make a difference"_

Matt chuckled on the other end of the line, his brother was in one of those moods today and there was no point in arguing when he got like this, God help Shannon if he was late!

_"Okay, alright already...I'm up. Let me grab a shower and some coffee first, then I'll help you with whatever you need"_

_"Ten minutes Matt, shower by all means, but no time for coffee today"_

Matt listened to the tone on the end of the line and realised that Jeff was already on his way, swinging his legs out of bed, he looked over at his girlfriend.

_"This had better be worth missing out on an extra couple of hours in bed"_

* * *

_"Matt, you ready?"_

Matt lent against the doorframe in the kitchen and surveyed his little brother, he sure was excitable today, all because of a damn pool party.

_"Right here Jeff...I know you said no coffee but unlike you little brother, I need the caffeine to get me going"_

_"Okay, well I'll make the first call from here and then we can make our first stop of the day...but don't take too long Matt cause we've loads to do today"_

_"Jeff, it's just a pool party, we've thrown hundreds of these, chill"_

_"Oh no Matt, believe me when I say this is different from the rest..."_

Spying his brothers confused face, Jeff knew that he would have to explain the situation to him. Jeff could barely contain his excitement as he whispered to his brother.

_"You wanna know a secret?"_

It took only 3 minutes to blurt it out, but ten minutes later, with Jeff on his first call, Matt was still sitting open mouthed on the kitchen stool, his coffee long forgotten. How the hell had he...? This was crazy, crazy good but crazy all the same. He knew his brother aimed to please, but this far exceeded anything they had ever done before, Jeff was right though, today they were going to make a difference .

* * *

Shannon moved sharply in his bed and swatted at the alarm, damn thing! He was tired, he'd slept fitfully last night, opening his eyes to the morning sun he surveyed the room around him until something caught his eye. Moving forward in bed he stared at the CD player on the shelf, frowning he tried to go over his movements last night, he was sure that he'd come stright in to his room and cried himself to sleep, looking under the covers he found that his jeans were still in place confirming this, so why was the damn CD player switched on? The volume was right down so he couldn't hear the music, but he could see that the CD was on repeat - for track 6. Shannon rubbed his hands over his eyes this was all just a dream, just like the one last night when he'd dreamt of that song, sighing in frustration, Shannon looked at his watch, noting that it was still early at 08:35, he switched the player off and lay his head back down, just a few more hours and he'd start getting ready to go to Jeff's.

* * *

Danielle raised her eys over her coffee cup and smiled as she saw Morgan enter the cafe. Waving across at him, she motioned for him to join her.

_"Morgan, thanks for coming to see me, I wasn't sure you would after...well you know. Can I get you a drink?"_

_"No thanks Danni, I'll grab one from work. What's so urgent anyway, what couldn't wait an hour till we start work?"_

_"Sorry to drag you here so early on a Friday Morgan, but there's something I wanted to ask you"_

_"Okay... go ahead"_

_"Oh, I will Morgan, but first I need to explain something to you. Firstly I need to do this"_

Danielle lent across the table and placed a kiss onto Morgan's cheek.

_"That was for making me do something I should have done a long time ago"_

Danielle pulled the envelope from her handbag and slid it across the table towards her friend, opening the envelope Morgan's eyed shot open as he realised what he was looking at.

_"Danielle these are..."_

_"Yes they are Morgan, I've thought about this a lot and I know I'm doing the right thing. I've been to see the boss this morning and handed in my resignation, he accepted it with good grace and wished me luck, it's time for something new Morgan...I need to start all over again, I can't live like this anymore, I need to go and find a new life for myself, somewhere where there are no bad memories or complications. Which brings me to my question Morgan...You've been my friend for more years than I care to remember and you're the closest thing I have to family so...Morgan, will you..."_

**_Please read & review if you wish_**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox H


	25. For the love of our friends

Danielle nervously checked her watch for the hundreth time, where the hell was he? He said he would meet her here at seven o clock, it was now ten past, Danielle paced the floor, she could feel the sick rising in her throat, oh God she hoped she was doing the right thing. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Danielle conceeded that she would have to do this without Morgan if he wasn't here soon.

_"You look a little pale Danni...nervous about something?"_

Danielle whirled around at the sound of Morgan's voice, playfully slapping hi arm, she berated him.

_"Where the hell have you been, I thought you weren't coming!"_

_"I was checking out the magazines Danni, chill...we still have ten minutes till we have to go. Listen, I know you're nervous, but you're doing the right thing, it's time for you to start again, a clean slate is exactly what you need after this year...and don't fret about what's gonna happen when you get there, it's all been sorted. Just try and relax and let the excitement of what's to come take over..okay?"_

Danielle felt her stomach jump at the prospect of her actions, she was excited, that she couldn't deny, it was whether it would go as planned that had her worried. But she had to think positive, it was her that had put the wheels in motion on this, she couldn't back out now, no matter how nervous she was. Closing her eyes and taking a much needed deep breath, she forced a smile on her face and linked arms with her friend.

"_Thanks Morgan, you've no idea how much this means to me...come on let's go, we don't wanna be late do we?"_

_"God no, we're cutting it fine as it is"_

Danielle and Morgan set off on their journey, settling into a comfortable conversation on the way.

* * *

_"Okay Matt, I think that's it for out here"_

Jeff placed the cloth over the table at the foot of the garden and glanced around at his surroundings, God he was nervous about today, he just hoped that everyone got the answers that they were looking for.

_"Jeff, it looks great man...stop worrying. And anyway that's the least of your worries, you've done the easy part already, the hard part starts now"_

_"Oh God, don't remind me...hey what time is it anyway?"_

A knock on the door startled both brothers, frozen on their spots Jeff whispered to his brother.

_"Matt, who the hell is that... I thought everyone knew they had to go to my house this year?"_

_"That's what the invites said Jeff...nobody else knows about this yet. Listen, just stay here and don't make a sound, I'll go check it out"_

Matt made his way back through the house and closed the patio doors behind him, his heart raced as he moved towards the door, Christ he had only known about his for a few hours and he was jittery, God knows how the other three felt. Reaching for the handle, Matt breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the figure on the porch.

_"Oh hello, I'm so glad you could make it at short notice...come through, Jeff's in the garden"_

* * *

Shannon sat cross legged on his bed, the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee filling his nostrils. Today was gonna a good day, he told himself, today he was going to get drunk and be merry with his friends, how could he possibly be lonely with over a hundred people at the party to mingle with?

_"Christ Shannon, who are you kidding. Today is the same as every other day since she left you, it's gonna be hell like it always is...but today you have to hide it better, attempt to move on at least"_

Looking over at the CD player, Shannon felt the need to hear the track one more time, just one more time he told himself, then he would hide it away. Pressing the play button, Shannon skiped to track six and began to move back to his coffee. Shannon waited, but no sound filled the room, checking the player, he found it empty.

_"That can't be right...it was here a few hours ago"_

Shannon scratched his head in confusion, what the hell was going on here today? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he made his way through to the bathroom for his shower, he had to be leaving for Jeff's house soon if he was gonna make it in time for half twelve.


	26. Then you bring me home

**_Chapter 26 for you x_**

**_Oh...I got to see Shannon last night...I am so happy right now x x_**

Jeff stood nervously in his brother's back yard, checking his watch he cursed.

"_Matt, where the hell is he? You did tell him half twelve didn't you?"_

"For the hundredth time Jeff, I drove him home, dropped him off and he said 'See you at twelve thirty sharp'"

"_He's late!"_

"_No he's not"_

Jeff and Matt jumped at the voice that came from behind, turning sharply they encountered a smiling Shannon.

"_Ya'll need to learn to quit yapping about me when you think I can't hear you"_

"_Shannon! We thought you weren't gonna show"_

"_Apparently so…good turnout this year, although I can't understand why you had it here with this many guests when Matt's place is bigger?"_

"_Um…we had it here because…er"_

Matt stepped in to save his brother, Jeff was super organised, but he couldn't lie to save his life.

"_Because Jeff had more time to plan it this year, you know with the suspension and all"_

"_Makes sense I guess…so when do the festivities begin then?"_

"_WHAT?! What festivities?"_

Jeff was struggling to breathe; did Shannon know something was up? And if he did, then how the hell did he know?

"_Whoa, chill Jeff…I meant what time are ya'll starting the games in the pool…it is a pool party after all"_

"_Oh yeah, um well after people have had a chance to relax and grab some food and drink first"_

Jeff smiled at Shannon and hoped to God that he had swallowed that excuse; Shannon

merely nodded and indicated that he was going to go and talk to Jimmy. Watching him walk away, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his brother.

"_Right, now we've got him here, it's time for phase two"_

* * *

Morgan ended the call and smiled to himself, so far so good, he just hoped that all the planning hadn't been in vain. Punching in the numbers on the phone, Morgan listened to it ring before he heard the voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"_Danni, its Morgan. Just calling to check how things are going? Did you get there okay?"_

"_Oh hi Morgan. Yes I got here fine, been in the house just over an hour now. Did you get back from seeing me off okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm here with family. What are you up to?"_

"_Nothing much, just adjusting to my surroundings"_

"_Have you made the call yet?"_

"_No, not yet. But there's no rush is there?"_

"_Danni you promised you would do it today, it's all organised for today…listen, stop being such a coward and get round there, you're gonna be late"_

"_Morgan, I'm not sure I can go through with this, what if he…"_

"_Get round there Danni…or I'll be forced to make a call, and I'm sure that you wanna do it your way, don't you?"_

Danielle realised that Morgan had ended the call, frustrated she threw the phone onto the couch and racked her hands through her hair. This seemed such a good idea at the time, now she was here, she wasn't so sure anymore. Danielle chuckled to herself, she was brave enough to fight for her country, but she was terrified of what she was about to do. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the phone and called a cab, Morgan was right, she needed to be brave.

* * *

Jeff rounded the corner to his house, surveying the grounds along the way, checking the time he saw he still had ten minutes before they were due. He was nervous now, what if he'd gone too far? Well if he had, it was too late to back out now. Approaching his back door, he turned the handle and entered the kitchen.

"_Hello?"_

"_Through here Jeff"_

"_She here yet?"_

"_No, I put the call through to her a while back...don't worry she'll be here"_

"_I hope so….hey, do you think we are doing the right thing here?"_

"_Don't start doubting yourself now Jeff, we've got this far…and it was really her that put the wheels in motion, we're just giving things a gentle push"_

"_Gentle?"_

Jeff was about to continue when the sound of a car pulling up outside alerted him to her presence.

"_Upstairs, quick"_

Peering through the front bay window, Jeff smiled as the figure emerged from the cab. Too late to change your mind now Jeff, he thought.


	27. A leap of faith

Sitting on her front porch waiting for her cab to appear, Danielle was battling with her conscience

_**Let me first start by saying, I made a slight mistake in the last chapter, Jeff went back to Matt's house, not his own. Whoops…sorry guys.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy x**_

Sitting on her front porch waiting for her cab to appear, Danielle was battling with her conscience. On the one hand she desperately wanted to make this trip, it was the sole reason for her being here, however, on the other hand she wasn't sure whether she would be welcome considering her appalling behaviour over the last three months. She was extremely nervous of what was to come, but also incredibly excited at the prospect of what may occur, just thinking about it was making her heart race. Spotting the yellow cab rounding the corner, she stood and smoothed down the back of her summer dress.

"_It's now or never Danni"_

* * *

Matt felt a weight across his shoulders, looking round he encountered a heavily tattooed arm and a smiling Shannon.

"_Hey man…you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Yeah…having a ball Matt, as instructed"_

"_Drop the sarcasm Shan, it doesn't suit you. Seriously, you okay?"_

Shannon cast his eyes downward in shame, Matt and Jeff had gone out of their way in the last few months to make life easier for him, it wasn't their fault she had left and he was falling apart, the least he could do was show a little gratitude today.

"_Sorry Matt, I know you're only trying to help. Truth be told, it's nice to be around all the guys, it helps you know. I should thank Jeff as well, where is he at?"_

Matt scrambled to find an answer as Shannon scanned the yard for his little brother.

"_Gone to get a few things we forgot, he shouldn't be long…I'm sure he knows you appreciate it though, you don't need to thank us Shan, it's what friends do…And I know what you're going through remember, you helped my sorry ass when me and Amy split"_

Shannon smiled at his friend; yeah he remembered dragging Matt's sorry backside out many a time a few years back. Matt seemed to be over that part of his life, he and Amy were good friends now and Matt had a wonderful relationship with his new girl. Thinking on it, Shannon knew that if Matt could do it, so could he…the only problem being, he didn't want to be over it, that would be like letting go for good and he wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"_I know, I'm gonna go grab another beer…you want one?"_

"_No I'm good thanks…hey Shan, don't drink too much okay, we need you sober, at least until later"_

"_Sober...why?"_

"_We just need your help with something before you get too drunk…okay?"_

"_Uh huh…I'll just grab a juice for now then"_

As Shannon made his way back across to a group of his fellow Smackdown colleagues, Matt released the breath that he had been holding in and checked his phone. Come on Jeff, call me, this is getting harder by the minute.

* * *

Danielle's heart was in her mouth as the cab drew up outside the familiar house, she was about to find out exactly wanted her presence was. Slipping the money to the driver, she fiddled with the straps on her dress and adjusted the handbag on her shoulder as she made steps towards the front porch; her stomach was in knots as she raised her hand to tap on the door. Before her hand had chance to connect with the wood, the door was yanked open and her body was pulled into a fierce hug, comforting fingers ran through her hair as the tears escaped down her face. After what felt like an absolute age, she was released and she was free to look into the eyes of the friend she had abandoned when she had walked away all those months previous.

"_Jeff…I. I'm so s-sorry. I thought that I was...I thought that if I went…I was trying to_ _help Sha…."_

"_Danni, shh. Its okay, it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters. Deep down we all know why you left, you thought you were protecting Shannon and you felt guilty for getting us involved, right?"_

Danielle couldn't find the strength to do anything other than nod, she was fully expecting the cold shoulder, but thinking on it, she should have known Jeff was a big softy at heart. Suddenly she felt incredible guilt for the way she had treated these people when they had been nothing but nice to her.

"_I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about, but for now you just coming back to him is all that's gonna matter. He's been heartbroken these last couple of months, he's so in love with you Danni"_

Jeff giggled as his last words placed a smile on her face, reaching forward he cupped her face.

"_And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the fact you've just flown half way across the world means that you love him too"_

"_You always did get it right Jeff, there's no fooling you…thank you for meeting me, after the way I've treated you all…I wasn't sure I would be welcome"_

"_Danni, you're always welcome, we love you….this is your family now, if you'll have us…Just don't run off again and please no more secrets"_

Danielle laughed and pulled Jeff into a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"_If we're not keeping secrets, then I need to tell you something…my natural hair colour isn't black…it's auburn"_

Jeff giggled and swatted her arm.

"_I can see that ginger, now stay put while I make a call, then we'll go party and you can get your man"_

* * *

Matt didn't even give the phone a chance to ring twice before he flipped it open and pressed it against his ear.

"_Jeff?"_

"_Hey bro. She's here, time for part three"_

"_How is she? How does she look?"_

"_She's real good Matt and in answer to your other question, she looks….auburn"_

"_Auburn? You mean she's ginger?"_

Matt listened to his brother laugh at the other end of the line, followed by an 'ouch'.

"_Ow that hurt…no she definitely means auburn. How's Shan doing? He's not drunk is he?"_

"_No he's on juice; I told him we needed his help before he started drinking. But he's suffering Jeff, I'm not sure he's gonna stay much longer, he's got that look in his eye again and I caught him crying in the bathroom earlier"_

"_Right, well I'd say it was a perfect time to sort that out, wouldn't you? You know what to do Matt"_

"_Okay, meet you in the middle"_

Matt pushed the button to end the call and hopped onto the garden wall in order to address the crowd of people in the yard.

"_Uh guys and girls can I have you're attention please. I have it on good authority from my brother that the party about to start at my house is far superior to this, so if you can all start making your way over there, we can let the games begin…oh one more thing, Shannon I need you to come with me"_

The assembled crowd looked slightly bemused, but knowing the Hardys like they did, obliged and began to walk to the elder Hardys house.


	28. Behind closed doors

**_Chapter 28 for you, thankyou, thankyou , thankyou for the reviews x_**

Jeff closed the phone and looked to the heavens, please let this work, he thought. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned to see Danielle leaning against the doorframe.

"_Hey, all finished?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You ready to go then? Before I lose my nerve"_

Danielle giggled nervously and eyed Jeff awaiting his answer. Shit, Jeff thought, I didn't think about how to keep Danni concealed until all the guests had arrived here.

"_Uh…nearly. In fact, that was Matt on the phone just then, he said that more people turned up than we anticipated… so the party is moving here"_

"_Their coming here? So…so I won't have a chance to collect myself before I see him then?"_

"_Oh no you will. Listen I have some things to sort in the yard before they all get here, so why don't you take five minutes to, er, sort yourself out…you can use the games room if you like"_

Jeff stopped talking and stared at Danielle, praying that she would take him up on his offer, he was in trouble if she didn't.

"_Okay, thanks that would be really good. If I'm not out in ten come get me okay"_

"_Yeah sure…oh and Danni"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The windows are locked, so there's no chance of escape okay"_

Danielle just chuckled lightly and shook her head at Jeff as she sauntered towards the boy's den. Watching the door close behind her, Jeff made his way through the house in time to see the crowds arriving, switching the music on, he surveyed the crowds for Matt and Shannon. Come on Matt, bring him to us.

* * *

Shannon walked in silence next to his friend, they were at the back of the crowd as Matt had requested. Now they were changing venues and the games were about to start, he hoped that he could slip away unnoticed in the fracas, he had had every intention of giving today a try this morning, he really had, but an hour in to proceedings, he knew it wasn't gonna work.

Looking up he saw Matt's house come into view, the party appeared to be in full swing and he could already hear delighted screams as the water danced around the bodies in the pool.

"_Hey Shan, before you join the fun, can we use you for that favour first? It'll be worth your while"_

Great, Shannon thought, I'd forgotten about that, there's no way I can get away yet if it's just gonna be the three of us. Shannon could feel the tension building up in his chest and the anger began to bubble within as he became increasingly desperate to escape.

"_Yeah, how long's it gonna take though, cause I got stuff to do so I can't stop much longer"_

"_Not long Shan…just come help us with this and then it's your choice entirely after that to whether you stay for the rest of the festivities or disappear back to your house_ _and hide away"_

"_I'm not going home to hide Matt, I just got stuff to do is all, I have other commitments you know…there's my shop to run and plane tickets to sort for the next house show…."_

"_Yeah, yeah…just give us five minutes and then it's up to you"_

Sulking slightly at Matt brushing his excuses off, Shannon followed Matt into the house through the back door.

* * *

Danielle could hear voices through the door, immediately recognising Matt's her stomach flipped over knowing that Shannon would most likely be with him.

"_Hey little bro"_

"_Matt. Hey Shan, you've come to help us?"_

Danielle's heart did a somersault as she realised that he was only a few feet from her, so close… it wouldn't be long now and then she would be back in his arms again.

"_Um…he wants to go home Jeff, so I've promised that it'll only take five minutes or so…then he can choose what he wants to do"_

"_You want to leave Shan? Why, what's up?"_

"_I got stuff to do"_

Shannon mumbled his response and purposely kept his head down, he couldn't face Jeff right now, he just wanted to go home and curl up, cocoon himself from the world.

"_Rubbish Shan…what's the real reason dude?"_

"_I…I can't do this Jeff, I'm sorry I've really tried, I have. But it still hurts too much, it's not that I can't have fun; it's that I don't want to have fun…not without her. Do you understand that guys? She's the only one I wanna laugh with, the only one I wanna mess about with, the only one I wanna hold close in the pool and protect"_

Taking a deep breath but making no attempt to stop the tears that were flowing freely down his face and splashing onto his top, Shan swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing.

"_I know I have to let her go…but I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry, I'm just not"_

Jeff moved forward and took Shannon in his arms, the younger man's body shaking from the sobs that were enveloping his body; slowly he eased him into the living room and guided him to the couch.

"_Shannon, what if...what if I told you that I know a way to make it better?What if I told you I knew what you can do to stop the pain?"_

Shannon's head shot up from Jeff's shoulder and a look of disgust crossed his features.

"Make it better? What way would that be Jeff? Huh? Is this why ya'll got me here? Is that why all these people are here?"

"_What are you talking about Shan?"_

"_A way to make it better, something to make me forget her? I know exactly what you mean…"_

Shannon smirked, if that's what they thought he wanted then why not? If they thought that little of him, why not play up to it? It wasn't gonna help, but it'd relief his frustration. Shannon stood up from the couch smacking Jeff's comforting arm away, barging past Matt he stalked into the garden, emerging back moments later with a scantily clad female from the ECW rosta, the same female who had been trying it on with Shannon shamelessly ever since she had heard what had happened. Jeff turned to his brother, his eyes pleading with his brother to do something; this wasn't supposed to be happening!

"_This what you mean Jeff, huh?"_

"_No Shan, that's not what I meant, please don't do something you'll regret"_

"_Yeah Shan, please don't be rash…"_

Matt was cut off by Shannon's laugh; Shannon's eyes glinted with malice as he pulled the girl into a brutal kiss. Grabbing her by the hand, he addressed Matt.

"_Ya'll don't mind if we utilise a guest room do ya Matty?"_

"_Shannon, stop this. You're only hurting yourself"_

"_Bullshit!! I'm beyond hurt, I'm fucking broken, have been for months! Well you know what? I've had a gutful of feeling like this, if this is what loving somebody feels like, what it does to do…then to hell with it! I'm gonna get myself laid instead…hell maybe that's what it's all about, because I never took her to bed…maybe that's why I'm like this…"_

Shannon's tirade was cut short at the sound of a door being wrenched open from behind the brothers, Shannon could only stare in shock at the figure that emerged, running at full pelt, tears streaming down her pretty face, Shannon loosened his grip on the female at his side and stepped forward as Danielle turned to Matt and Jeff.

"_I knew this was a bad idea…I'm always welcome huh? Some family welcome"_

Pausing in the doorway, she turned to Shannon with a look of contempt on her face and threw the package in his hand at his feet.

"_You make me sick; I can't believe I ever thought you were anything more than a whore"_

Shannon could only watch as the door slammed in his face, the woman he had been aching to see having left him…again.

**_Please read & review_**

**_Lots of xoxoxo H_**


	29. Old wounds and new hopes

_**First and foremost…as always thank you for the reviews, it's always nice to know that people are still interested in this story.**_

_**Chapter 29 for you…not long to go now.**_

Shannon stared between the small white package that had landed at his feet and the closed door, did that just happen? When the hell did she appear from, he'd had no word from her in over three months and all of a sudden she was in Matt's house? Suddenly it dawned on him, Matt and Jeff knew she was here, they didn't look shocked in the slightest when she had emerged, slowly raising his head, his eyes connected with Matt's.

"_What…when…how?"_

Unable to form a sentence, Shannon silently pleaded with his friends to explain this to him. He looked from Matt to Jeff, but it seemed that his friends couldn't meet his eyes. Exhaling slowly, Jeff stared past Shannon as he spoke quietly to the younger man.

"_I tried to tell you Shannon"_

"_WHEN?"_

"_When Matt brought you in here, that's why we wanted your 'help'. That's what I meant by 'a way to make it better' Shan. Either I didn't quite explain myself properly or you just weren't listening"_

"_I thought…I thought you meant…"_

"_No Shannon, you didn't think…that's the point you idiot! I know that things have been hard for you, but you were minutes away from getting her back Shan…until you flipped out that is. Did you really think that getting laid by the ECW bike was gonna help? Huh? I know that you've been lonely, but …please!"_

"_Hey, I object to that…"_

"_Shut up you silly little girl! Go and play with someone else…I think you've done enough damage"_

Jeff could feel his anger rising, he was frustrated with his friend…why the hell couldn't he have kept it together for a few more minutes? Looking back to Shannon as the female exited the room; Jeff shut the door behind her and studied his friend. He may be mad at him right now for saying such a stupid thing, but he knew in his heart that he hadn't meant it, not a damn word, he had been reaching out for help….he hadn't known that Danielle had come back for him, he wasn't to know that his little outburst may have just cost him a lifetimes happiness, looking at him know, he knew that the pain was fresh, the hurt in Shannon's eyes told the true tale.

"_Shannon, look at me….God damn it Shannon, look at me"_

Shannon lifted his head and raised his eyes to his childhood friend, Jeff could see that he was struggling, his green eyes were swimming with tears and he was visibly shaking, taking a step forward Jeff placed an arm around the shorter mans shoulders.

"_I know that you're hurting right now, but there's only one person who can help…and it ain't me or Matt. The only person who can put this right is you….Danni's done her bit. Hell the girl gave up her career, her friends and everything she's ever known to fly half way across the world, because…because she thought that maybe there was the tiniest bit of hope that you still wanted her, that you could find it in you to forgive her and maybe, just maybe…love her again"_

Jeff placed a light kiss to Shannon's temple and squeezed his shoulder before continuing.

"_She called me after she received your last package. She knew as soon as she read your words and played that damn CD that she didn't want to fight it anymore, she had to come back and fight for you…no matter whether you hated her for leaving or not. You see Shannon, while you've had all of us and your career to focus on while you were apart, remember she didn't really have anything…she lost that when her family died, one person remained at her side…and he's upstairs"_

"_Morgan? Morgan's here…why?"_

"_Ah well, that's a long story…but right now I need to ask you a question…Shannon do you love her?"_

A loud sob escaped from Shannon's throat as he heard the words, nodding his head he forced his voice out.

"_Yes Jeff…I love her so much. I don't wanna lose her again"_

Jeff smiled down at Shannon, that was all he needed to hear.

"_So go get her Shan…now it's up to you, go and fight for her"_

"_Where will I find her?"_

Jeff reached behind him and grabbed his keys from the table, turning back to Shannon, he inclined his head.

"_Let's go!"_

Shannon was reaching for the door as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Here"_

_Shannon accepted the package from Matt._

"_Thanks"_

"_Just do me a favour okay?"_

"_Yeah…anything"_

"_Bring her home Shan…bring her home to her family"_

_**As I said, we are nearing the end of this story… so any suggestions for another story would be appreciated. Or any requests on pairings??**_


	30. By your side

**_This one's short and sweet, but it needs to be seperate from the next chapter.. _**

Danielle was breathing heavily and her dress clung to her perspirated body as she finally made her way up her porch steps and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside she made a beeline for her room, her suitcase was still by her bed, its contents intact, she had been so excited about seeing Shannon again that she'd ignored the menial task of unpacking. Entering her solace, Danielle flung herself forward on to the bed and let the tears come, sobs wracked her frame violently as she tried to comprehend what had just taken place. What a fool she had been, to think that he would still want her. And why should he? She was the coward, she was the one who had cut and run instead of staying to work things through. What was it he'd said to her that day? 'I don't care what's gone before or what you're called, all I know is that I love you. I love you Danielle and I'd give anything to make this work, if you'd just let me in, I swear I'll give you everything, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy...just give me a chance'. She hadn't listened to him, if she had just listened she would have known that he wasn't going to stop loving her because of what happened. Silly old Danielle, never trusts anybody, so quick to shut them out...now look where it's got you.

Danielle jumped out of her skin as she heard the phone ring in her bag, eyeing the screen she viewed the callers name.

_"Hello"_

_"Danielle, thank God! Are you okay, you haven't done anything rash have you?"_

_"Funny you should say that Morgan, I have actually. I've seen him Morgan, I've seen him and do you know what happened...I'll tell you, then I'm coming home"_

_"I know what he said Danielle"_

_"What? How could you possibly...?"_

Morgan sighed down the phone and exhaled slowly, he didn't have a choice but to tell her now.

_"I was standing at the top of the stairs when it all happened. I'd come out of the bedroom with the intent to stop Shannon from making a very serious mistake...and then you flew out like a enraged bull and...well you know the rest Danni"_

Silence prevailed on the other end of the line, Morgan knew Danielle well enought o know that she was attempting to digest what she had just been told, probably with her eyes shut and her face screwed up in confusion.

_"You were...at Matt's?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why Morgan, how? You dropped me of at the airport and went home. When you called you said you were with family"_

_"I was Danielle, with your family. I got on the plane aswell, I was the last on.. and I payed for first class so you wouldn't see me"_

Danielle giggled at that, she knew how much of a skinflint Morgan could be. Sniffling slightly and wiping away the tears, she remained silent, willing him to continue.

_"Listen, after I spoke to you at the cafe on Friday I phoned Jeff. I know you said that you had already spoken to him, but I was wary of whether they would... you know?"_

_"Welcome me?"_

_"Yes. Anyways he asked me if I could come over there as well, so I could be there when..."_

_"When what Morgan?"_

_"So I could be there for..."_

Danielle missed the rest of his sentence, she had turned toward the almost inaudible voice that had whispered her name from the doorway, the phone slipped out of her hand as she locked eyes with the figure standing there.


	31. Reach out for me

**_Sorry this chapter has taken so long, my husband is going away for a couple of months and it was his last weekend at home._**

**_Anyway...thanx as always for the reviews..not long to go now, I hope I've given you what you want with this chapter._**

**_xoxoxo H_**

The sound of Morgan's panicked voice coming from the phone's speaker forced Danielle to break eye contact, turning away from the door she addressed the caller.

_"Sorry Morgan, somethings come up...I'll call you back"_

Placing the phone onto the dresser, Danielle racked her hands through her hair and closed her eyes.

_"I'm not gonna ask how you found me, because that's quite obvious...what I am gonna ask is that you turn around and go back the way you came"_

Squezzing her eyes shut tight against the tears, Danielle held her breath, willing him to take heed of her words, her heart was in bits and she couldn't take the pain of him trying to explain how she'd just been an object of lust for him.

_"I can't do that Danni"_

_"Sure you can, down the hall to the left, take the stairs, through the living room and out the door...it's easy really"_

_"Ah, you gotta love British sarcasm"_

Oh no he didn't just say that! How dare he make judgement on her heritage. Danielle felt the anger rise in her and the red mist descended. Whirling around to face Shannon, she slapped his face as hard as she could, chest heaving she addressed him once more.

"_How dare you? I really don't think that you are in any position to make jokes Shannon...and just so you know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but the highest form of intelligence...although I am severly doubting my intellect right now, just uprooting myself and running halfway across the world for...for..."_

_"For me. That's what you're trying to say isn't it?"_

Shannon studied Danielle, her eyes were wide and the green of them cut into him like lasers, her full mouth arched into a snarl and her hands balanced firmly on her hips. She was mad at him and he couldn't blame her, right now though he was struggling to think of the words to express himself. Taking a step forward, he reached out for her.

_"Danielle, I'm sorry... I really am. Those things I said back at Matt's...I didn't mean a damn word of them, I was just angry at losing you and lashing out"_

Danielle swatted his hand away from him and turned her back on him once again, unperturbed Shannon continued.

_"Please Danni, you have to believe me...these last few months have been the worst of my life, I know it's a cliche but it's true that when you lose someone that you really love, you don't wanna eat and you can't sleep not matter how tired, you don't want to see anyone, do anything or go anywhere...today was the first time I have attempted to socialise with anyone other than Jeff or Matt since you left me_"

Shannon reached out a hand and touched her shoulder as the sob escaped her throat, he had to get it all out before she had the chance to run.

_"And I wasn't enjoying it... you see, I miss you and I don't want to spend my time with anyone else Danni, I wanted you to be there with me today having fun. When you're gone it's like a part of me is missing ...and I can't function properly..."_

Danielle was sobbing freely now, her body shaking from the effort, pulling her back close to his chest, Shannon wrapped his arms around her and kised the top of her head.

_"I need you Danielle...please stay with me..I love you so much...please don't leave me again, I'm so sorry that I hurt you"_

Danielle had heard all that she needed, turning in his strong arms, Danielle stood on tiptoe to whisper in Shannon's ear.

_"Can I keep you? Forever and ever? I love you too...so much"_

Elation flowed through Shannon and the emotions spilled out, lifting her up into his arms, Shannon leant back slightly to look into her eyes, brushing a stray hair from her face he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

_"Hey Shannon, you find her or what...oh sorry guys. I guess this means that you made up?"_

Danielle blushed a crimson red and buried her face into Shannon's neck.

_"Yes Jeff, we're back together...mostly thanks to you"_

Jeff beamed at his friend and winked.

_"No trouble at all...I'll er...be down in the car when you're...uh...ready. That's if you are coming back...I mean you don't have to...and you probably don't want to...I'll just get off then"_

_"Jeff, we'll be down in five...we can't miss the party, not with all our friends and colleagues...besides, I gotta show my girl off"_

Shannon placed a light kiss on Danielle's lips before need took over and the kiss deepened. Jeff turned to leave to go wait in the car, shaking his head and smiling to himself he muttered.

_"Young love ay?"_


	32. And then you break through

_**Okay, so here it is the final chapter, it took me so long to write this, I can only hope that I've done this final chapter justice...anyway I hope that you all enjoy it x**_

**_So here goes, for the final time...I don't own anyone other than my OC's - sob!_**

Matt stood with Morgan in the back yard of Matt's home nervously awaiting news, it had been over an hour since anyone had heard from Jeff, Shannon or Danielle.

_"Dammit, what the hell's taking so long?"_

_"I don't know Matt, I don't know"_

_"Somethings wrong Morgan, I just know it"_

_"Let's not jump to conclusions Matt. Jeff would have called if he needed help, they are probably just talking through their differences...all we can hope is that they can work it out"_

_"God I hope so...if you ask me they need their heads banging together"_

Matt's head jerked forward with the force of the slap to the back of it, turning sharply, fists raised he encountered the face of his best friend.

_"How many times have I gotta tell ya'll to quit yapping about me when you think I ain't here?"_

_"SHANNON! You gotta stop doing that man! So?"_

Shannon took a long drink from his beer before answering Matt, he had wanted to tease the two men and make them wait, but the excitement was just too much for him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

_"So...what?"_

_"Come on man...don't leave us hanging, what happened..did you get it sorted or what?"_

Shannon's face fell and his eyes dropped to the floor, Matt's heart sank in his chest as the realisation hit that they were about to go through this all over again, Matt took a step forward to comfort the younger man, but it was Morgan he broke the silence.

_"For Christs sake, that girl is so stubborn! Throwing a good thing like this away over some silly comments made in the heat of the moment"_

Morgan's words were stilled as he felt the hand smack the back of his head.

_"I gotta agree with Shannon here Morgan, you two need to learn to make sure the person you're ragging on ain't in the vicinity before you open your cakehole!"_

_"Danni!" What the...I thought...we thought that...what the hell is going on here?"_

A smile began to dance on Danielle's lips as she looked from Morgan and Matt to Shannon and the new entrant Jeff, taking paces forward, Danielle reached her arms around Shannon's neck before pulling him down into a passionate kiss, finally coming up for air, Shannon manouvered Danielle around in front of him, pressing his chest to her back.

_"You didn't really give us a chance to explain guys...I did some begging...in fact I did a lot of begging..and luckily for me, Danni gave me another chance"_

_"YES!! I'm so glad you two are back together, Danni...you have no idea how happy you've made him...just one thing though.."_

_"What's that Matt?"_

_"Can you two like...never argue again...I don't think I can take Shannon heartbroken again_"

Danielle giggled softly and turned her head slightly to allow Shannon access to nuzzle on the soft skin of her neck.

_"So it took a long time for him to talk you around then?"_

_"What makes you say that Morgan?"_

_"Danni, you were gone for over an hour!"_

Shannon chuckled lightly and leaned down to whisper something into his lovers earmaking Danielle blush, Jeff stepped in to save either of the lovebirds any further embarrasment.

_"I think it might have something to do with um...Danielle having to change her clothes, she was um..kind of sweaty after running all the way home from here"_

Shannon laughed at Jeff's attempt to over their tracks.

_"Yeah, something like that..and we had some serious making up to do"_

Danielle noticing the shocked look on Morgan's face, quickly corrected the confusion.

_"It's not what you're thinking Morgan, what do you take me for! No, that can wait for a while...until the time is right"_

Stunned into silence, the small group stood and stared around them at the drunken debouchery that appeared to be taking place all over the yard. Appearing to have remembered something, Jeff broke off from the group gesturing for them to follow him through into the house.

_"Before we all get started on this party, I wanna know what was in the package you brought Danni"_

Handing the package to Shannon, Jeff leant back against the dining table and smiled. Shannon opened it and slid out a sheet of thick white card.

_"What's this Danni?"_

_"Read it Shannon and find out"_

Shannon turned the card over and read out loud;

_**Turn me around and lift my top**_

_**Let your eyes roam down until they stop**_

_**Please don't misunderstand the placing,**_

_**You're not behind me**_

_**I had this cursive simply to remind me**_

Shannon glanced at Danielle, confusion written all over his face.

_"Do what it says Shannon"_

Turning his pretty lover so she was facing away, Shannon carefully raised the fabric of Danielle's black vest. His breath caught in his throat as he spied the black italics sitting atop the waistband of Danielle's hipster jeans. Tracing the letters wth his finger, he read the words aloud to no-one in particular _'You complete me'_.

_"Do you like it Shannon?"_

Danielle was spun around into Shannon's warm embrace, his mouth finding hers.

_"I can't believe you got a tattoo for me"_

_"For us Shannon, for us...I wanted to show you how much you mean to me...I love you with all my heart Sparky, this tattoo is a permanant reminder of that...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so I got this as a way of telling you that every day"_

With tears in his eyes, Shannon took in a long shaky breath, looking into Danielle's eyes, his mind made up, he knew at that moment that this was the woman he wanted to be with forever.

_"Danni...I love you, you know that"_

Danielle nodded and smiled, she felt lke her heart was about to burst, this day couldn't get any better...well maybe if someone handed her a cold beer...but that aside, this was truly the stuff of dreams.

_"I want to be with you every day of my life, I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first as I wake, I wanna share everything with you, no matter how trivial...I want to be your lover, your confidante, your support and most of all your best friend"_

Danielle eyes were clouded with tears, but she could see enough to notice Shannon taking her hand as he fell to his knee.

_"Danielle Landon...I love you baby, please make me the happiest man on this earth...marry me?"_

Shannon could hear his heart beat in his chest as he waited for the answer, his eyes closed, he didn't notice how close Dabielle had gotten to him, until he heard her sweet voice in his ear, her voice cracking slightly, he could just make out the words.

_"Can I keep you forever and ever? Yes...yes I'll marry you!"_

Shannon's eyes flung open as he lifted Danielle off her feet and swung her around, hooking her legs aroung his waist, Danielle leant back and swept a stray strand of black and blonde hair from Shannon's face before placing a heated kiss upon his lips.

_"Uh hmmm...hello...um hi...yeah, sorry to interrupt, but we didn't get to hear the answer"_

Matt whacked his brother playfully around the back of his head.

_"Duh...obviously it was a yes Jeffrey Nero Hardy, God you can be so blonde sometimes!"_

_'Duh..I know that Matthew..but I wanna know what she said"_ Jeff whined.

_"I said..."_

And Danielle leant forward and whispered into Jeff's ear, backing away she noticed the tears glistening in his eyes.

_"Ah Jeff, you're such a sensitive sweetheart"_

Matt extended his hand toward Shannon, Shannon placed Danni onto her feet and pulled the older brother into a hug.

_"Congratulations man, you got a good one there"_

Jeff's face lit up as he remembered the reason for his frantic planning for this day, his intuition was right, suddenly far too excited to keep it to himself any longer he beckoned Morgan and Matt away from the couple.

_"Morgan, you remember why you're here?"_

_"Well I can hardly forget after what's just happened can I? How did you know?"_

_"I didn't...I just wished for it. Do ya think we should tell them? What if they don't want to do it today?"_

_"Well that's just a chance we will have to take little brother...I think you should be the one to tell them"_

Jeff all but danced over to his two friends, currently engaged in a very passionate embrace, Jeff had to cough very loudly to gain their attention.

_"Sorry to interrupt guys..listen I know you've only been engaged for like...four minutes...but how quickly do you guys wanna cement this relationship?"_

_"Jeff, what are you on about?"_

_"Shannon, Danielle...please don't be mad at me cause I was only trying to help...The minute Danni phoned me and told me how she couldn't live without you and that she was planning on flying halfway around the world to try and win you back...well the romantic in me took over...and I guess that maybe I've been a little presumptuous here...but I took the liberty of...well I kind of organised..with the help of Morgan and Matt...I took it upon myself to.."_

_"Jeff, for Christ's sake man, spit it out"_

_"Just come look and you'll see what I mean"_

Confused, Shannon and Danielle followed Jeff as requested towards the front of the house, through the front door and around the side of the house, the young couple glanced at each other as Jeff indicated a clearing through the trees surrounding the house. Making their way through into the opening, Shannon and Danielle could only gasp at the sight that was before them. Jeff turned to face them and spoke.

_"I was kinda hoping that you'd get to this point...you two are so in love and I wanted to do something special for you...you don't have to do this today if it's too soon..it's your choice, but either way...this is my gift to you"_

Danielle glanced at Shannon, a questioning look in her eyes, Shannon beamed back at her and nodded his head. Jeff found himslf on the receiving end of the greatest hug he'd ever encountered, feeling Danielle's tears wetting his neck, Jeff awaited her reaction.

_"Jeff...you set this up..all of this, on the off chance that Shannon would propose or that I would propose to him?"_

Jeff nodded and looked over her shoulder at his childhood friend, Shannon smiled at him and nodded his head, approaching quickly Shannon kissed the top of Danielle's head.

_"Let's do this...you ready?"_

_"Yeah, I'm ready...it would be a shame to ruin all Jeff's plans"_

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief and ran back towards the house to spread the word, he needed to tell the assembled crowd that they had a service to attend, Morgan had his job to do as a stand in for Danielle's late father and he could finally let the vicar out of the spare room, now that he knew they would need him.

Danielle turned to Shannon and kissed the tip of his nose, Shannon smiled down at his fiancee and whispered in her ear.

_"How long will the ceremony take do ya think?"_

_"Why? That eager to make me your wife?"_

_"Oh God yes, I wanna marry you more than anything in the world and this is perfect"_

Shannon gestured towards the rows of neatly arranged chairs and the flowers littering the aisle way that lead to the most spectacular arch he had ever seen, rose petals were scattered liberally and a banner fixed to the trees read 'Congratulations Sparky and Shorty...from your loving family', Jeff really went all out on this one, and for once, his dizzy friend had got it just right. Turning back to face Danielle, Shannon trailed kisses up her neck and throat before finally claiming her mouth, kissing her with so much passion it made her dizzy.

_"But the way I figure it, the sooner we're married, the sooner we can get on with...extending our little family. I know I can't replace the family you lost Danni, but I can sure as hell bless you with another"_

Danielle wiped the tears from her face and leant her forehead against Shannon's. Looking up into his eyes, she knew that all her dreams had come true in that moment. Shannon had done the unthinkable and broken through her barriers.

_"Well let's get on with this wedding then Mr Moore, when it's official and the party is over...you can lead the way.."_

THE END

**_A HUGE THANK YOU to all those who have taken the time to read and review my first fan fiction...I'll beback with another soon._**

**_Lots and lots of xoxoxoxo H_**


End file.
